


blue

by onlyforone



Series: Blue [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Drama & Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforone/pseuds/onlyforone
Summary: Seungyoun lebih merasa seperti 'pulang' ketika dia dan Sejin berbaring bersebelahan di kasur biru, menatap langit-langit kamar Sejin yang dihiasi stiker benda-benda langit glow-in-the-dark.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> was a part of fics posted in Kalopsia: The Lockdown.  
> heavily inspired by Blue Neighborhood Trilogy (also i made a playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1hiG4Cpn62nnXCBf4RkMID?si=LHT5IyInT5K1v-Vq0Yujlg))  
> crossposted at [write/as](https://write.as/9vc5s6yhn1yjp72c.md)

* * *

_**Mei, 2020** _

_”Jadi kapan kamu sampai sini?”_

“Sudah kubilang hari Minggu, Ma.”

 _”Tapi dari kode_ booking _yang kamu kirim, kamu harusnya sampai hari Jumat?”_

“Ah… aku mau mampir dulu…”

_“Ke mana?”_

Hela nafas panjang terdengar, “…Papa.”

Setelah itu hening, sebelum suara diujung sana mengisi lagi. _”…Ada alasan lain bukan? Kupikir kamu nggak akan mengunjunginya begitu saja…”_

Yang diujung telepon terdiam. Tidak mungkin bisa menipu mamanya. Dia baru akan menjawab namun disela.

_“Ah! Mama paham sekarang. Tapi Mama tidak tahu apa dia masih disana. Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang dia sudah pergi?”_

“Ya, nggak apa-apa kan? Aku cuma rindu kota itu.” _Rindu kampung halamannya; rindu ‘rumah’nya._

_“Baiklah… Sampai jumpa hari Minggu kalau begitu…”_

Pasangan mama dan anak itu lanjut bicara soal buah tangan yang sebaiknya dibawanya pulang dari Jepang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ombak dari bentangan laut yang menjadi pemandangannya sehari- hari kala mengunjungi kediaman sementaranya di Negeri Bunga Sakura ini. Sebuah rumah kecil di dekat pantai.

Pantai dan lautnya yang biru, yang selalu mendatangkan rindu. Tanpa sadar langkah sudah membawanya ke teras berlantai kayu; seperti keseluruhan bangunan itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, bertumpu pada sandaran dengan satu tangan menahan gawai di kuping kiri, matanya memperhatikan ombak yang bergulung pergi. Berbagai kenangan datang silih berganti, di kepalanya berlari-lari, memaksa senyum terpatri.

Lucu bagaimana dia sudah mengembara hampir separuh dunia, namun semua hanya membuatnya semakin merindukan ‘rumah’. Mungkin benar adanya, manusia mengambil langkah memulai perjalanan, untuk kemudian kembali ke tempat semula. Untuk merasakan bahwa sejauh apa mereka melangkah, selalu ada keinginan untuk pulang. Dan Seungyoun hanya ingin ‘pulang’.

* * *

**1997**

Ingatan pertamanya tentang rumah adalah tentu saja kediaman yang dia tinggali bersama kedua orang tuanya. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga yang sederhana, membuatnya dilimpahi perhatian. Meskipun papanya selalu sibuk bekerja di perusahaan yang dibangun bersama temannya, hari Minggunya selalu dihabiskan dengan keluarga.

Rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu besar namun berhalaman cukup luas untuk melatih langkah kaki-kaki kecilnya. Seungyoun anak yang aktif dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Mainan selalu berserakan baik di dalam maupun luar ruangan. Dengan daya imajinasinya yang tinggi, rumah dan halamannya selalu dia ubah menjadi bermacam-macam lokasi. Tapi favoritnya selalu sandiwara sebagai pelaut. Tentu bila sedang tidak lelah, papa dan mamanya akan menemaninya bermain, menjadi kawan atau lawan dalam melaut.

Kesukaannya pada bahari didasari kota tempatnya tinggal yang dekat dengan laut. Ada pantai kecil lima blok dari rumahnya. Pertama kalinya Seungyoun diajak melihat hamparan laut biru adalah ketika berumur tiga tahun di mana memori di otak mulai terbentuk. Kilau matahari yang terpendar di permukaan air terekam jelas, menjadikannya jatuh cinta. Sebulan sekali dia merengek pada papanya untuk pergi ke pantai. Mungkin menyebut hangatnya pasir yang terpapar matahari dan hidupnya ombak yang bergulung sebagai 'rumah' kedua tidaklah berlebihan.

Memasuki usia TK, ketika akhirnya dia mendapat teman baru di sekolah, dengan ceria dia membagi kecintaannya terhadap laut. Guru dan teman-temannya menyenangi keceriaannya. Hari-harinya dilalui dengan gembira.

Yang berbeda hanya kesibukan papanya yang semakin intens. Perusahaan manufaktur kecilnya berkembang pesat. Minggunya tak jarang mengharuskannya meninggalkan rumah. Tapi Seungyoun ikut senang melihat senyum papanya ketika berangkat bekerja.

Hanya saja intensitasnya ke pantai menjadi berkurang. Bisa saja dia merengek ke mamanya tapi dia tahu beliau kurang menyukai kegiatan luar ruangan kecuali pergi sekeluarga. Kalau saja Seungyoun sudah lebih besar sedikit, dia akan pergi dengan sepeda milik papanya di garasi. Sayangnya jalanan terlalu berbahaya untuk diarungi anak usia enam tahun. Terpaksa dia hanya menikmati biru laut dan segala kemegahannya melalui buku bergambar koleksinya yang bertambah seiring usia, dan siaran televisi.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh, mamanya membelikan kolam plastik sebagai hadiah untuknya bermain di halaman rumah mereka. Sebuah kompensasi juga karena di musim panas kali ini kegiatan ke pantai tidak ada dalam jadwal keluarganya. Tahun itu orang-orang dewasa sibuk membicarakan ekonomi yang sedang gawat. Seungyoun tidak paham tapi dia tahu orang tuanya menjadi super sibuk. Papanya mulai jarang berada di rumah, dan mamanya juga mulai bekerja kembali di toko tekstil milik tetangganya di blok sebelah.

Maka Seungyoun menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan teman-teman sekitar rumahnya. Tapi karena tidak bisa bermain terlalu jauh dan beberapa temannya banyak yang berlibur di luar kota, waktunya banyak dia habiskan di halaman rumahnya. Kadang berendam di kolam sambil memikirkan cerita bajak laut di kepalanya atau menggambar, yang berakhir kertasnya dia buat kapal-kapalan. Makin lama, semua terasa membosankan untuknya.

Kali ini, dari kolam plastik kebanggaannya ditemani Gomu (kecambah yang dia rawat untuk tugas penelitian musim panas), matanya menerawang jauh melewati pagar kayu rumahnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat. Langit cerah menjadi latar atap biru milik rumah ketiga di seberang yang sudah lama kosong. Rumah itu sedikit lebih besar dari rumah yang lain tapi dengan halaman depan yang tak begitu luas. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu dia melihat beberapa orang lalu lalang membersihkan halamannya dan mengecat dinding luar.

 _Apakah akan ada yang pindah kesitu?_ pikirnya. Besok akan dia tanya pada mamanya.

Jawabannya dia dapat tanpa perlu bertanya. Keesokan harinya tiga truk pindahan terparkir di depan rumah itu dan petugasnya mulai memasukkan perabot-perabot ke dalam. Seungyoun yang bosan dan serba ingin tahu segera berlari keluar. Tentu tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya karena tidak ada orang.

Hati-hati dia menyeberang meskipun sesiang ini jalanan bloknya selalu sepi. Melupakan satu nasihat mamanya untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing, Seungyoun menghampiri salah satu petugas dan bertanya sopan, “Hey, paman! Siapa yang akan pindah ke rumah ini?”

Petugas bertubuh kurus yang sedang menurunkan lampu berkap putih memandangnya terkejut. “Oh, halo adik. Sepertinya kau akan mendapat teman bermain baru. Berapa umurmu? Tujuh?”

Mendengar kata teman, mata Seungyoun langsung berbinar. Dia mengangguk semangat. “Iya, aku tujuh tahun!” serunya menunjukkan tujuh jarinya. Paman itu tertawa dan melanjutkan informasi tentang pemilik rumah yang baru, sepasang suami dan istri serta anaknya yang juga berusia tujuh tahun. Sang ayah sudah lebih dulu sampai dan sedang mengatur letak perabot rumahnya, sedang anak yang diceritakan baru akan tiba besok pagi dengan ibunya.

Seungyoun memperhatikan sosok lelaki yang berdiri di pintu masuk memberi komando pada petugas. Terlihat lebih kecil tapi mukanya lebih lembut dari rupa tegas papanya. Ah, Seungyoun baru sadar papanya belum pulang sejak kemarin. Seungyoun mengedikkan bahu, _ya semoga tetangga barunya ini tidak menyebalkan_.

Seungyoun memutuskan kembali setelah mendapat info yang cukup. Sebelum masuk ke rumah dia melihat petugas memasukkan rangka tempat tidur ke dalam rumah. Biru. _Hm, selera yang bagus_ , pikirnya.

Waktu makan malam tiba, dengan semangat dia menceritakan temuannya pada mamanya. Meski terlihat lelah tapi beliau tetap mendengarkan. Memberinya nasihat untuk tidak terlalu bersemangat hingga mengganggu tetangga barunya nanti. Hanya dibalas cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

“Aku penasaran seperti apa anaknya. Kurasa dia menyukai warna biru karena perabotnya banyak berwarna biru. Bagaimana kalau dia lebih tinggi dariku? Kira-kira dia suka laut juga nggak ya, Ma?” celotehnya tanpa henti ketika memasuki waktu tidur. Dia sudah menyikat gigi dan memakai piyama bermotif bintang laut kesukaannya. Mamanya menemaninya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang cukup besar untuk badan kurusnya.

“Sebaiknya kamu tidur sekarang dan mencari jawabannya besok.”

Seungyoun mencebik, tapi menurut. Hanya saja matanya belum dapat terpejam bahkan ketika mamanya sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Dia masih sibuk mempertanyakan seperti apa tetangganya nanti. Tapi, namanya juga anak kecil, tak lama dia tertidur karena terlalu lelah membuat skenario aneh soal tetangganya nanti. Di mimpi yang akan dia lupakan besok pagi, Seungyoun tengah berlarian di pinggir pantai dengan sosok sebayanya yang tidak berwajah.

××

Selama tiga hari, tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang anak hidup di rumah itu. Seungyoun yakin dia harusnya sudah datang karena dia melihat seorang wanita yang dia yakini adalah ibu di rumah itu sedang membetulkan pot-pot tanaman di beranda rumah. Tapi anaknya sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. _Mungkin memang dia tidak punya hidung_ , imajinasinya bermain.

Selama tiga hari itu pula, dia mondar-mandir di depan rumah berpagar semak-semak yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, membuatnya susah melihat ke halaman. Mengendap-endap layaknya agen rahasia yang dia lihat di televisi. Namun akhirnya dia kesal juga dan duduk di jalan depan pagar semak sambil menggerutu. Kerikil di pinggir jalan dia lempar ke segala arah.

Hingga...

**_Tuk!_ **

“Aduh!” terdengar jeritan melengking kesakitan dari balik semak. Seketika Seungyoun berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu gerbang pagar dengan gapura kecil, demi melihat calon teman barunya itu. Dari celah di pintu pagar, sekelebat dia menangkap seseorang yang tingginya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda darinya.

“Hey! Maaf aku tidak sengaja melemparnya ke dalam!” sahutnya.

Tak lama pintu gerbang terbuka, menampilkan sosok anak sebayanya. Benar saja tinggi mereka hampir sama dengan Seungyoun yang lebih tinggi sedikit. Rambutnya cepak dengan poni ikal jatuh tepat di tengah kening. Wajahnya cemberut sedikit meringis menahan sakit, tangannya menangkup pelipis kanan. Seungyoun ikut meringis, merasa bersalah.

“Kamu tadi lempar-lempar apa!? Sakit tauuuu...!” sungut anak itu. Saat mengusap pelipisnya yang perih itu, Seungyoun dapat melihat tetesan merah di sela-sela jari tetangganya. Panik menjalar.

“Darah!” pekiknya.

Sontak anak itu terbelalak. Mengecek jarinya, dan benar saja, beberapa tetes darah tersapu. Mereka saling melempar tatapan horor.

“Huwaa... darah....!” anak itu menangis kencang. Membuat Seungyoun semakin panik dan ikut menangis memohon maaf. Untung jalanan sepi, karena pemandangan mereka berdua terlihat sangat menggelikan, dua orang anak sesenggukan di depan pagar rumah.

Mendengar keributan di luar, sang ibu keluar dengan wajah panik nan bingung kenapa anaknya menangis kencang dengan orang asing di depannya. Namun segera paham ketika melihat luka di pelipis anaknya. Dihampirinya dengan tergesa kedua anak itu.

“Sayang, kamu kenapa?”

Seungyoun terkejut karena suara ibu anak itu dan menangis semakin kencang karena takut dimarahi. Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan lembut menuntun mereka ke dalam rumah untuk segera mengobati anaknya, sembari membujuk Seungyoun yang masih ketakutan. Sedikit susah payah agar Seungyoun mau menurutinya.

“Jadi kamu, siapa namanya?” tanya sang ibu usai mengobati pelipis buah hatinya, memandang teduh anak di depannya yang menunduk. Mereka bertiga duduk di beranda rumah, sang 'pelaku' menghadap kedua penghuni rumah takut-takut.

“Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun.” Seungyoun menjawab namanya lirih, sudah tidak menangis tapi masih sesenggukan. Dia melirik sekilas ke anak tadi yang masih cemberut, matanya yang galak masih basah bekas air mata. Membuatnya memainkan jari gelisah.

“Oh, nak Seungyoun. Tadi kamu lagi main lempar-lempar kerikil di depan lalu kena ke kepala Sejin?” cecar sang ibu.

Seungyoun mengangguk, tapi cepat-cepat menambahkan, “Tapi Seungyoun beneran nggak sengaja, tante! Seungyoun mana tahu kalau dia lagi ada di belakang semak. Seungyoun minta maaf banget,” kedua tangannya ditangkupkan tanda maaf.

Sang ibu mendengus geli melihat kegemasan Seungyoun, mengusap rambutnya. “Tuh, Seungyoun nggak sengaja. Sana maafin dulu, sayang.” ujar ibunya pada sang anak yang betah merengut.

“Ya udah! Jangan diulangi!” anak itu berdiri bersedekap. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia berpaling dengan langkah dihentak-hentak memasuki rumah, menerima omelan dari ibunya.

Seungyoun menggaruk lehernya canggung. Sepertinya usahanya mendapatkan teman baru gagal total. Dia menghela napas sedih.

“Seungyoun, maaf ya Sejin memang agak galak karena dia masih kesal harus pindah rumah. Tapi nanti kalau udah temenan anaknya nggak gitu kok.”

Seungyoun mengangguk paham. Dia masih penasaran mau mengobrol dengan calon teman barunya ini. Diingat-ingatnya nama anak itu, Sejin, dan menyusun rencana untuk mengajaknya bermain kembali. Semoga saja, bisa menghilangkan kesan pertamanya yang buruk.

Sebelum pamit, dia bertanya-tanya sedikit soal kesukaan Sejin pada ibunya. Setengah geli setengah tersentuh dengan inisiatif Seungyoun, sang ibu pun menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoun dengan ramah.

Esoknya, dengan sebuah kotak di tangan, Seungyoun celingukan di depan pintu pagar saksi kebodohannya kemarin. Dengan suara nyaringnya dia memanggil nama Sejin. Dari dalam rumah, sang ibu menyuruh Sejin untuk keluar dan menemui Seungyoun. Awalnya dia ogah tapi ibunya memberikan tatapan yang membuatnya takut. Maka dengan gontai dia berjalan ke arah pagar.

Sejin hanya membuka sedikit pintu pagar, menampilkan picingan matanya pada sosok Seungyoun yang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hilang. “Apa sih panggil-panggil!? Berisik!” serunya.

Dihardik seperti itu membuat Seungyoun agak keder. Hanya saja keras kepalanya lebih mendominasi. “Pagi, Sejin!” sapanya. Sejin hanya membalas dengan kernyit di dahinya. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan ' _mau apa kamu_ '. Seungyoun cukup bangga bisa menebak ekspresi itu.

“Ini Seungyoun ada hadiah buat Sejin. Seungyoun minta maaf ya udah bikin jidat Sejin luka kemarin. Seungyoun beneran nggak sengaja,” suaranya memelan, “Seungyoun cuma penasaran mau kenalan sama Sejin.” Diangkatnya kotak yang sejak tadi dia pegang.

Sejin termangu. Dia masih ogah tapi kasihan juga sih, dan ibunya pernah bilang kalau dia harus jadi anak yang baik dan pemaaf. Dan lagi dia tidak enak karena Seungyoun datang membawa sesuatu. Akhirnya dia membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar, menampakkan setengah badannya. Seungyoun kembali merasa bersalah melihat pelipis Sejin yang kini dihiasi plester bermotif bintang warna biru.

“Uhm... mau ngasih apa?”

Seungyoun kembali menyodorkan kotak berwarna coklat itu. Perlahan berpindah ke tangan mungil Sejin. Kedua tangannya yang kini kosong dia bawah ke balik punggung. Menunduk melihat kakinya yang tidak bisa diam, Seungyoun kembali meminta maaf.

”... aku tahu aku udah bikin salah kemarin, tapi aku bener-bener cuma mau ngajak main Sejin. Semoga Sejin ga marah-marah lagi. Tapi kalau Sejin masih marah, semoga hadiah kecil ini bisa bikin Sejin seneng.”

Hening panjang di antara mereka. Sejin dengan hati-hati membuka tutup kotaknya sambil memandang Seungyoun skeptis. Awal pertemuan mereka kemarin, Sejin menganggapnya sebagai anak nakal yang sukanya main lempar batu. Tapi mungkin dia hanya salah menilai.

Di dalam kotak ada empat buah _cupcake_ coklat berhias _marzipan_ berwarna putih dan biru membentuk bintang dan bulan. Sejin terpana melihat kudapan favoritnya dengan hiasan benda langit kesukaannya. Matanya langsung berbinar. “Lucu banget!” pekiknya, senyum lebar tersemat di wajahnya.

Satu hal yang mungkin akan Seungyoun sesali kalau dia tidak bersikeras berbaikan dengan Sejin, adalah tidak bisa melihat senyum manis bagai matahari milik anak itu. Yang dengan cepat melemaskan otot di wajahnya membuatnya ikut tersenyum semakin lebar. Tidak sia-sia dia memohon bantuan mamanya kemarin, sambil diomeli karena sudah diwanti-wanti untuk tidak membuat keributan dengan tetangga baru.

Sadar bahwa permintaan maaf Seungyoun tulus, Sejin merasa malu karena sudah merajuk tidak jelas. Sejin menyodorkan tangan kanannya, senyumnya apologetis. “Makasih ya udah repot-repot bikin ini... Oh iya, kita belum beneran kenalan.”

Seungyoun sumringah. Dia pun membalas menjabat tangan Sejin. “Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun. Aku tinggal di rumah berpagar kayu disana,” ujarnya menunjuk rumahnya di seberang. Sejin kaget juga ternyata rumah mereka dekat.

“Hey, Seungyoun, aku Sejin. Lee Sejin. Salam kenal!”

Dan hari itu, menjadi penanda awal mula persahabatan mereka.

××

Sejak saat itu mereka tidak terpisahkan. Di mana ada Seungyoun, pasti ada Sejin. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan dalam hal-hal yang disukai. Mereka sama-sama menyukai warna biru, namun sempat berdebat mana yang lebih baik, biru laut atau biru langit. Sampai akhirnya Ibu Sejin menjelaskan pada mereka soal warna langit dan laut.

Mama Seungyoun sangat berterima kasih pada Ibu Sejin karena secara tidak langsung mengasuh Seungyoun selama orangtuanya bekerja. Bahkan mengajak Seungyoun rekreasi ke pantai (lebih tepatnya Seungyoun berhasil mempersuasi Sejin tentang laut kesayangannya). Sebagai gantinya Seungyoun ditugasi ibunya untuk mengajak keluarga yang baru pindah itu berkeliling tempat tinggal mereka agar cepat familier. Seungyoun melakukan tugasnya dengan cukup baik.

Sisa libur musim panas mereka habiskan berdua. Seungyoun semakin senang karena selepas liburan, Sejin akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dengan semangat dia menceritakan soal sekolah dan teman-temannya, jadi nanti Sejin bisa mempersiapkan diri. Setiap hari mereka habiskan kalau tidak di kamar Sejin yang bernuansa biru langit bergantian membaca koleksi buku Sejin tentang langit dan buku-buku bertema bahari Seungyoun, ya di halaman rumah Seungyoun yang luas untuk memainkan permainan apa pun.

Mendekati tahun ajaran baru, teman-teman Seungyoun mulai berdatangan dari liburan mereka. Seungyoun mengenalkan Sejin pada beberapa teman dekatnya dan dengan cepat mereka menjadi akrab. Sejin memang sebenarnya anak yang supel, hanya saja pertemuan pertama mereka dan _mood_ Sejin yang kurang baik membuatnya menjadi galak saat itu.

Ibu Sejin bercerita bahwa kepindahan mereka ke daerah pinggiran kota adalah karena Sejin, dan itu membuatnya kesal. Sejin mengidap asma sehingga dokter menyarankan keluarganya untuk pindah ke daerah yang tidak terlalu ramai dan kualitas udaranya lebih bersih. Sejin kesal karena harus berpisah dari abangnya yang bersekolah asrama di kota, dan dia juga sangat tidak rela berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Tapi untung Seungyoun datang dan mengajaknya berteman, sehingga suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

Seungyoun membuat catatan mental untuk memperhatikan Sejin saat bermain agar asmanya tidak kambuh.

Masuk sekolah, Sejin dengan cepat menjadi perbincangan, apalagi dia dari kota di mana bagi teman-temannya hal itu sangat menarik. Seungyoun agak dongkol karena bangku Sejin selalu ramai dengan teman sekelasnya yang mau mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan di kota. Sejin hanya tertawa dan menjelaskan bahwa kehidupannya tidak jauh berbeda.

Seungyoun pikir setelah mengetahui fakta itu, teman-teman lain bisa segera memberi ruang bernafas untuk Sejin. Namun ternyata, selain tentang 'Sejin si Anak Kota', fakta lain soal betapa berbakatnya Sejin dalam prakarya, tetap membuatnya selalu dikelilingi. Dengan cepat Sejin menjadi favorit teman sekelasnya. Dalam hati Seungyoun selalu tercetus ' _kan aku duluan yang kenal Sejin!_ '.

Tapi Sejin tidak memberinya ruang untuk kesal karena berangkat dan pulang sekolah, hanya tangan Seungyoun yang ditarik oleh Sejin. Hanya dengan Seungyoun, Sejin menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah. Hanya kepada Seungyoun Sejin berbagi cerita dan keluh kesah. Begitupun Seungyoun, hanya kepada Sejin semuanya tertuju.

××

Keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi siap ke sekolah, Seungyoun kaget melihat papanya duduk di ruang makan. Biasanya papanya sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Dipikir-pikir, sejak libur musim panas kemarin, papanya selalu ke luar kota atau pulang larut dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Seungyoun jadi jarang berinteraksi dengan papanya.

Beliau terlihat lebih kurus dan lebih tua. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah. Mamanya bilang kalau usaha papanya memang sedang sulit. Seungyoun berharap semoga usahanya cepat membaik sehingga papanya tidak bersedih lagi.

Menyadari anak semata wayangnya memasuki ruang makan, beliau tersenyum tipis. “Pagi, nak. Bagaimana sekolahnya?” tanyanya sambil menyeruput kopi.

Seungyoun tersenyum lebar, melompat ke kursinya dengan riang, dan bercerita tentang hari-harinya di sekolah. Dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berbincang dengan beliau. Tak lupa dia ceritakan tentang sahabat barunya, Sejin. Papanya terlihat menyimak.

“Baguslah, kamu bisa membuat anak baru itu nyaman di lingkungan baru,” komentar beliau sebelum pamit untuk berangkat kerja. Sepertinya beliau harus kembali ke luar kota mengurus salah satu klien. Seungyoun tidak paham pembicaraan antara kedua orangtuanya, jadi dia bergegas pamitan juga karena Sejin mungkin sudah menunggu untuk berangkat sekolah.

Malamnya, Seungyoun terbangun karena mendengar bunyi pintu rumahnya dibanting keras. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya, mengintip sedikit, takut bila ada pencuri atau perampok yang akan menjarah rumahnya. Namun dia lebih kaget melihat mamanya memapah papanya yang terlihat kepayahan. Wajah beliau merah, matanya terpejam, racauan serta umpatan keluar dari bibirnya. Menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang mabuk seperti di televisi.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan netra mamanya. Batinnya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi mamanya hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya kembali tidur. Menuruti mamanya, Seungyoun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan papanya.

Hingga pagi menjelang, rumahnya terasa lebih hening dari biasanya dan suasana berat menyelimuti. Papanya masih tidur dan mamanya tidak berkata apa-apa selain menyuruhnya menghabiskan sarapannya dan mengecek barang-barangnya sebelum berangkat. Seungyoun pun meninggalkan rumah dengan berat hati.

Sejak saat itu, rumah kecil berpagar kayunya mulai tidak terasa sebagai rumah.

* * *

**1998**

Seungyoun tahu keluarganya memang bukan keluarga yang berada dari awal. Dia dibiasakan untuk hidup hemat, makanya dia jarang meminta sesuatu pada orangtuanya. Ketika diberi pun, akan sangat dia jaga. Meskipun awal-awal dirinya yang hiperaktif kadang merusakkan beberapa mainan. Setelah diomeli mamanya, dia menjadi lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi setahun belakangan ini terjadi perubahan yang signifikan. Keluarganya tidak lagi berekreasi. Waktu kedua orang tuanya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk bekerja. Kata Mamanya mereka dalam posisi susah. Perusahaan papanya terancam bangkrut.

Maka untuk Seungyoun, tidak ada lagi mainan baru. Tidak ada lagi jajan. Tidak ada lagi jalan-jalan. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan saat pulang ke rumah yang menyambut.

Untung masih ada Sejin.

Sejin yang kini tingginya sama dengannya, selalu membagi apa pun dengannya. Ketika mendapat mainan atau buku baru, Seungyoun kadang boleh menjadi yang pertama membuka segelnya. Saat teman-teman lain membeli jajan, Sejin akan berbagi dengan Seungyoun separuh miliknya.

Waktunya pun lebih banyak dihabiskan di rumah Sejin atau ke tempat-tempat menarik di sekitar tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka berdua kini sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda (diajari oleh ayah Sejin; Seungyoun dengan sepeda usang milik papanya dan Sejin dengan sepeda birunya yang mengkilat) dan menaiki bus (Ibu Sejin membuatkan mereka kartu langganan bus, dengan catatan mereka tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh).

Bermain dengan Sejin di tempat favoritnya di pantai. Di taman dengan perosotan dan ayunan yang lebih banyak, beberapa blok dari rumah mereka. Di daerah pertokoan kecil yang padat di mana mereka melatih _manuver-manuver_ stang sepeda mereka dengan menghindari orang berlalu lalang; toko tekstil tempat ibunya bekerja ada di sudut jalan, kadang mereka mengunjunginya dan melihat proses membuat baju atau sekadar melihat-lihat kain warna-warni beragam corak. Bahkan saat mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bermain di kamar Sejin, Seungyoun selalu menikmati setiap detiknya.

Sejin yang selalu tersenyum, mengangkat kesedihan di lubuk hatinya. Walaupun kesedihan selalu datang kembali ketika malam tiba, di sela-sela suara orangtuanya yang sarat emosi saat mereka mengira dia telah tidur. Saat pagi menjelang, dibalik botol-botol kosong minuman beralkohol yang dia bantu buangkan.

Kadang saat keadaan benar-benar buruk di malam hari, esoknya dia akan meminta izin menginap di rumah Sejin. Mamanya memberinya tatapan apologetis ketika Seungyoun, dengan tas ransel kecilnya berisi perlengkapan menginap, pamit. Seungyoun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Orangtua Sejin tidak pernah keberatan. Mereka bilang mereka senang Sejin mendapat sahabat seperti Seungyoun. Mereka memahami keadaan keluarga Seungyoun dan sebisa mungkin membuatnya nyaman. Seungyoun hampir merasa mendapat 'rumah' baru.

Seungyoun lebih merasa seperti 'pulang' ketika dia dan Sejin berbaring bersebelahan di kasur biru, menatap langit-langit kamar Sejin yang dihiasi stiker benda-benda langit _glow-in-the-dark_. Berceloteh tentang apa pun yang terjadi hari itu atau obrolan separuh fakta separuh imajinatif khas anak-anak tentang banyak hal. Atau ketika dia kembali merasa sedih, tangan Sejin akan mengusap lembut rambutnya, kebiasaan yang diturunkan dari ibunya, dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Seungyoun percaya.

* * *

**2001**

Keadaan tidak berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Di penghujung tahun kemarin, perusahaan papanya akhirnya benar-benar kolaps setelah salah satu partnernya kabur, mengambil hampir separuh kas perusahaan. Seungyoun menjadi saksi bagaimana papanya menangis meraung-raung di malam hari dengan sebotol minuman di tangan. Matanya menangkap bagaimana sosok yang dia sayangi itu perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang asing. Dan menyeramkan.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya Seungyoun meringkuk, mendengar bagaimana orangtuanya adu mulut. Bahunya menjengit ketika terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah disusul pekik rintih mamanya. _Mama!_

Tak lama derap suara langkah berat menjauh. Seungyoun membuka pintu kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke ruang makan mendapati mamanya terduduk di lantai, badannya bergetar hebat sambil memegang pipinya. Segera dia hampiri. Mata Seungyoun berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan yang tadi.

“Ma, Mama nggak apa-apa?” bibirnya bergetar saat melontarkan pertanyaan yang dia tahu jawabannya. Ini tidak baik-baik saja.

Seungyoun tidak mendapat jawaban namun sebuah pelukan erat dari mamanya yang sesenggukan. Malam itu papanya tidak pulang. Seungyoun memeluk dan menenangkan mamanya semalaman. Menahan tangisannya sendiri dalam-dalam.

Seusai menelepon tempat kerja mamanya untuk mengabarkan izin tidak masuk kerja, Seungyoun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tidak sia-sia selama di rumah Sejin dia diajari Ibu Sejin memasak beberapa menu sederhana. Masakannya memang masih tidak seberapa rasanya, tapi yang penting masih bisa dimakan.

Kemudian dia pamit pada mamanya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Sepertinya masih belum bangun jadi dia menaruh catatan kecil di bawah kacamata beliau di nakas, mengabarkan dia sudah berangkat sekolah dan mengingatkannya untuk sarapan. Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya telah terkunci dengan kunci serep, Seungyoun pun siap berangkat menjemput Sejin.

Namun temannya itu ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pagar kayunya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Pagi, Jin!” sapanya, berusaha terdengar ceria.

Sejin hanya tersenyum, tapi pandangan matanya masih bertanya-tanya. Mereka pun berjalan bersisian di trotoar ke arah sekolah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, dalam diam. Sejin yang pertama membuka mulut di persimpangan pertama yang mereka lewati.

”... Youn... kamu nggak apa-apa?”

Sejin berhenti melangkah saat Seungyoun terdiam. Seungyoun tahu tidak mungkin keributan di rumah kecilnya tidak terdengar, apalagi di keheningan malam. Tapi dirinya cukup malu ketika harus Sejin yang mendengarnya.

Sejin menaik-turunkan ujung kakinya, “Uhm... aku dengar ribut-ribut semalam jadi aku mengecek ke arah rumahmu. Lalu kulihat papamu keluar rumah. Apa terjadi sesuatu?”

Seungyoun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Segala rasa takut dan amarah yang dia simpan sejak semalam seakan mendidih dan membuatnya ingin meledak. Di depan Sejin, Seungyoun tidak bisa berdusta.

Maka air matanya yang serta merta turun menjawab kekhawatiran Sejin. Tangan kurus Sejin dengan sigap menariknya ke balik pohon di pinggir jalan dan merengkuh dirinya. Membiarkannya menangis di pundaknya dan menenangkannya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Di kelas, Seungyoun hanya menjawab dia terkena alergi ketika teman-temannya mempertanyakan matanya yang bengkak. Beberapa menertawakan tapi beberapa juga mendoakannya cepat sembuh. Di bawah meja tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sejin.

Sepulang sekolah, di bawah pohon kamelia kesayangan mereka di taman bermain besar beberapa blok dari rumah, Seungyoun menceritakan semuanya. Tentang papanya yang bertengkar dengan mamanya semalam. Seumur-umur tidak pernah papanya main tangan, tapi kejadian kemarin membuatnya takut. Kecanduan alkohol papanya semakin parah setelah berita bangkrutnya perusahaannya.

Gantian Sejin yang menangis karena merasa tidak bisa membantu banyak. Seungyoun menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa asal Sejin masih mau tersenyum untuknya semua bukan masalah. Sejin pun tersenyum menampakkan barisan giginya yang rumpang, satu gigi serinya baru saja tanggal.

Pemandangan itu begitu lucu bagi Seungyoun, membuatnya tertawa. Setidaknya suasana hatinya sudah membaik.

××

Kelakuan papanya semakin tak menentu. Kadang tidak pulang, mencari pekerjaan katanya. Sekalinya di rumah dia hanya akan duduk di depan televisi dengan bir atau minuman beralkohol lain di tangan. Sikapnya pun semakin temperamental.

Seungyoun masih menyimpan dendam sejak pagi dia tidak pulang setelah menampar mamanya. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah papanya yang sudah terasa asing baginya. Maka waktunya lebih sering dia habiskan di luar dengan Sejin. Mamanya pun, memilih untuk mengambil pekerjaan lagi sebagai kasir di supermarket di daerah pertokoan.

Sempat mamanya menawarkan beberapa pekerjaan yang bisa papanya lakukan, tapi malah dibalas amukan karena emosinya menjadi labil. Beliau memilih untuk mencari sendiri. Walau sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil.

Seungyoun masa bodo, dia memutar otaknya untuk membantu meringankan beban mamanya. Sejin menyarankan dirinya menjadi loper koran di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tetangga mereka ada yang menjadi agen majalah dan koran. Berbekal sepeda usangnya, Seungyoun pun memulai pekerjaannya.

Dibantu kesenangannya dalam menjelajah, Seungyoun sangat menikmati rutinitasnya ini. Mamanya hanya berpesan agar dia berhati-hati dan tidak terlalu memberatkan diri sendiri karena dia masih harus fokus pada studi. Untungnya dia punya Sejin yang mau mengajari dan mengawasinya dalam belajar dengan senang hati.

Kabar soal Papa Seungyoun yang menjadi pengangguran membuat Seungyoun dan mamanya harus bekerja pun mulai terdengar. Sebagian merasa iba, sebagian hanya penasaran soal ceritanya tanpa benar-benar peduli. Beberapa anak nakal di sekolah juga jadi mengejeknya sebagai si 'loper koran'. Seungyoun tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena yang penting baginya adalah dia dan mamanya bisa hidup. Toh, teman-temannya yang lain masih banyak yang membelanya.

Lama-lama yang kesal justru Sejin. Dengan galak dia memarahi siapa pun yang berkata buruk tentang Seungyoun. Bahkan terlibat perkelahian dengan beberapa anak nakal itu, sempat membuat panik Sengyoun yang takut asmanya kambuh. Memang Sejin jadi dimarahi orangtuanya tapi setelah dijelaskan pokok permasalahannya, Sejin dan Seungyoun malah diajak makan di salah satu restoran cepat saji sepulangnya dari pertemuan dengan kepala sekolah. Sejin pun mendapat julukan baru, si Macan, dari teman-temannya yang takjub. Seungyoun merasa bangga memiliki sahabat yang pemberani seperti Sejin.

Sejin _nya_ , yang kadang konyol, cerewet dan galak; tapi juga baik, pintar dan penyabar. Yang diam-diam menyimpan kekuatan di balik tubuh kecilnya. Yang selalu memberi alasan untuk tersenyum cerah, menemaninya dikala suka dan duka, yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Seungyoun merasa belum bisa membalas segala kebaikan Sejin. Maka dia selalu berusaha untuk memberikan apa pun pada sahabatnya itu. Seungyoun berpikir untuk memberinya hadiah, apalagi Sejin akan berulang tahun ke sebelas dua minggu lagi. Seungyoun berniat menggunakan uang yang dia sisihkan untuk ditabung, tapi jumlahnya masih belum banyak.

Di tengah kebingungannya saat mengayuh sepeda mengantarkan koran ke rumah terakhir diujung kota kecilnya, Seungyoun melihat beberapa orang dewasa di halte terujung milik kotanya sedang membawa papan selancar, menunggu bus ke arah luar kota. Seungyoun ingat bahwa di antara kotanya dan kota sebelah ada sebuah pantai yang lebih besar dari pantai di kotanya. Mereka belum pernah kesana karena orangtua mereka berpesan untuk tidak main terlalu jauh.

Tapi itu dulu, kan, waktu Seungyoun dan Sejin masih kelas tiga. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas lima. Harusnya tidak apa-apa kan main agak jauh sedikit?

Dia pun memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada orang-orang yang menuju kesana. Salah satu dari mereka dengan berbaik hati menunjukkan foto-foto di dompet yang dia punya. Mereka bilang pasirnya lebih terang dan ombaknya lebih bagus disana. Meskipun cukup ramai apalagi di hari libur, tapi pantainya membentang cukup panjang sehingga selalu ada ruang. Seungyoun menjadi penasaran, apalagi sudah lama dia tidak melihat laut.

Di hari Sabtu pagi, saat Sejin dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kakaknya di kota asal mereka, Seungyoun menyiapkan diri untuk perjalanan naik bus ke pantai yang baru, tentunya sambil mengantarkan koran. Hari itu mamanya bekerja hingga sore, dan papanya entah ke mana seperti biasa, jadi dia cukup bebas.

Seungyoun sangat berterima kasih pada Ibu Sejin yang mengisikan kartu langganan busnya. Mereka jarang menggunakan bus makanya masih banyak saldo di kartunya. Tapi untuk menghemat biaya, dia naik sepeda ke halte terujung dan menitipkannya di rumah pelanggan korannya yang paling terakhir. Untungnya pemilik rumah berbaik hati untuk dititipi.

Duduk dengan gelisah di dalam bus yang untungnya sepi, Seungyoun memandang keluar jendela. Pemandangannya masih barisan pohon dan beberapa gedung. Hingga akhirnya ke jalan lurus dengan pembatas jalan, yang menampakkan jurang tepi laut. Warna laut biru yang terlihat selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

Perjalanan selama 45 menit akhirnya mengantarkannya ke halte terdekat dari pantai. Seungyoun turun dari bus disambut bau asin khas laut. Angin laut di musim semi tidak terlalu kencang tapi cukup menerbangkan poninya yang semakin panjang. Pukul delapan, pantainya masih sepi. Ada beberapa orang yang mencoba berselancar di sisi kanan.

Seungyoun perlahan menuruni tangga yang menuju langsung ke pantai. Pasirnya benar-benar berwarna terang. Wajahnya berubah sumringah melihat pemandangan, bak menemukan harta karun. Sejin pasti akan menyukai ini.

Setelah berjalan-jalan mencari tempat yang menarik, Seungyoun duduk di salah satu kedai untuk minum. Dalam kepalanya mulai tersusun rencana bagaimana mengajak Sejin. Dari hasil mengobrol dengan pemilik kedai, waktu yang bagus adalah saat senja. Tapi tidak mungkin dua anak kelas lima bisa pergi ke pantai sore-sore, dia juga tidak berniat mengajak yang lain selain yang berulang tahun. Sepertinya dia tetap akan mengajak Sejin di pagi hari. Meniup lilin di atas _cupcake-cupcake_ kecil dan menyantapnya di pinggir pantai sepertinya menarik.

Yang Seungyoun lupa, ulang tahun Sejin jatuh pada hari Selasa. Tentunya hari itu mereka bersekolah. Dan Sejin bilang sorenya dia akan mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah, mengundang teman sekelasnya.

Hampir saja Seungyoun menjadi putus asa. Berkali-kali menjambak poninya saat menyantap makan malam tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Sejin. Mamanya yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik anaknya pun terheran.

“Kamu lagi mikirin apa, nak?”

Beliau mendengus geli melihat wajah suntuk anaknya. Seungyoun pikir, mungkin bertanya ke beliau tidak masalah. Akhirnya dia menjabarkan rencana kejutan ulang tahun pada beliau, tapi tidak menyebut dengan spesifik lokasinya.

Seungyoun lega telah bertanya karena mamanya memberikan solusi yang tepat. Merayakan ulang tahun Sejin lebih awal yaitu hari Minggu. Beliau pun bersedia membantu menyiapkan _cupcake_ dan perbekalan lainnya, serta membantu minta izin ke orangtua Sejin untuk mengajak pergi pagi-pagi. Dirinya kembali bersemangat, tak sabar menanti hari.

Tepat pukul enam pagi di hari Minggu, Seungyoun bergegas menuju ke rumah Sejin. Ibunya yang membukakan pintu pagar karena Sejin masih tidur. Keduanya cekikikan ketika mendapati Sejin masih pulas di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi aneh. Akhirnya dia bangun setelah dipaksa ibunya. Awalnya dia menggerutu tapi kemudian kaget melihat Seungyoun ada di kamarnya dengan _sweater_ merah muda kebanggaannya, Sejin juga punya yang warna senada.

“Kamu ngapain sih, jam segini?” gerutu Sejin usai mandi dan menyantap sarapan roti bersama orangtuanya dan Seungyoun.

Yang ditanya cengengesan, “Aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat!”

Setelah pamitan, Seungyoun menyiapkan sepeda Sejin, hadiah ulang tahun ke sepuluh dari abangnya, yang lebih besar dan memiliki boncengan di belakang. Dia menaruh tas ransel kecilnya yang sudah belel dengan hati-hati di keranjang sepeda. Kemudian menyodorkan penutup mata yang biasa dipakai mamanya tidur kepada Sejin yang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan pagi ini. Sejin memakai _sweater_ merah muda dengan gambar kartun tikus, atas paksaan Seungyoun agar kembaran, dan jaket parasit biru dongker. Rambutnya yang pendek ikal tidak tersisir dengan rapi membuat Seungyoun gemas dan mengusapnya agar lebih apik.

“Buat apa pakai ini?”

“Ya, nggak apa-apa, biar _surprise_ aja!”

“Kamu mau becandain aku ya? Sekarang kan tanggal 1 April?”

“Kapan sih aku becandain kamu?”

Raut wajah Sejin masih bingung tapi diturutinya sahabatnya itu. Memang benar sih, meskipun jahil, Seungyoun tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan kejahilan saat April Mop. Hati-hati, Seungyoun menuntunnya duduk di boncengan, lalu dia sendiri naik ke sadel. Menyuruh Sejin untuk pegangan yang erat. Sebenarnya Sejin agak takut, jadi dia mengancam Seungyoun untuk mengayuh dengan baik.

Setelah melewati jalur yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala menuju halte terujung, disertai pekikan dan cubitan sahabatnya yang tegang selama perjalanan karena beberapa kali sepedanya jalan di atas lubang atau batu, Seungyoun pun menghentikan sepeda di depan rumah pelanggannya yang sudah dia beritahu perihal rencana kejutan ini.

Peluh membasahi kening mereka berdua untuk dua alasan yang berbeda. Seungyoun pun melepaskan penutup mata Sejin. Yang baru terbuka matanya memicingkan mata sejenak membiasakan dengan cahaya. Kemudian terkejut karena mereka berada dekat dengan halte.

“Ada apa disini, Youn? Kita mau ke mana?”

Seungyoun hanya menjawab dengan cengiran, lalu menarik tangan Sejin karena bus yang menjadi angkutan mereka telah tiba. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sejin mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang dijawab sekenanya. Lama-lama Sejin kesal dan memandang ke luar jendela. Saat matanya menangkap debur ombak di kejauhan, matanya terbelalak. Seungyoun menahan senyumnya melihat ekpresi terkejut sang sahabat.

Sesampainya di pantai pun, Sejin memekik kegirangan. Matanya berbinar menatap ke cakrawala. Seungyoun seperti melihat kilau air terpantul di iris coklat Sejin. Senyumnya cerah, seakan mengalahkan matahari di atas kepala mereka. Saat senyum itu terarah padanya, selalu dengan otomatis membuatnya membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar.

Sejin berlari kecil mendekati air, lalu berbalik cepat ketika ombak mendekat. Sambil berbalik dia berteriak, “Makasih, Seungyoun!”

Seungyoun terpingkal melihat tingkahnya.

Setelah puas mengitari pantai, Seungyoun mengajaknya ke sisi kiri pantai yang tidak terlalu banyak orang dan ada sebuah batu berpermukaan datar untuk tempatnya menaruh kue, mereka duduk berhadapan. Susah payah Seungyoun berusaha menyalakan lilin ulang tahun, dibantu Sejin. Setelah berhasil cepat-cepat Sejin mengucap permohonannya dalam hati dan meniupnya sebelum padam.

“Aku tahu ini beberapa hari lebih cepat, tapi selamat ulang tahun Lee Sejin!”

Sejin memeluk Seungyoun sembari mengucap terima kasih, “Makasih, ini kado terbaik!”

Seungyoun mengeratkan pelukannya, merasa senang karena berhasil membuat sahabatnya bahagia. Dia berharap mereka bisa selalu bersama selamanya.

Sebelum pulang, Sejin berujar untuk menjadikan pantai ini tempat singgah ketika mereka lelah. Seungyoun mengiyakan. Toh, perjalanannya tidak terlalu jemu karena kini ada Sejin yang akan menemaninya.

Pada hari ulang tahun Sejin yang sebenarnya, teman-teman mengerubunginya dan menyerahkan hadiah seperti biasa. Beberapa berjanji akan membawanya saat pesta sore nanti. Salah satu temannya bertanya kado apa yang disiapkan Seungyoun. Seungyoun menjawab dia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa membuat semua menyindirnya kalau dia bukan teman yang baik. Dia hanya tertawa.

Pulang sekolah, Seungyoun bergegas berganti baju. Dia berjanji pada Ibu Sejin untuk membantunya mengatur pesta. Selesai berganti baju dan menuju keluar, dia kaget melihat papanya sudah ada di beranda, memandang kosong ke halaman. Seungyoun mempercepat langkahnya, enggan bicara.

“Mau ke mana kamu?” suara berat papanya terdengar.

Mau tak mau Seungyoun berhenti. Seungyoun berdecak. “Ke rumah Sejin,” jawabnya ketus.

“Hoo, mau bermain dengan teman kayamu itu. Pasti menyenangkan ya, mengiba-iba padanya. Sekali-kali pinjamlah uang untuk keluarga kita.”

Seungyoun berbalik menatap papanya. Entah keberanian dari mana, mungkin dari kemarahan yang telah dia pendam selama ini, membuatnya berani membalas, “Yang pasti mereka memiliki uang untuk hidup, daripada papa yang bahkan hanya pergi dan pulang tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa.”

Seungyoun tidak siap ketika tiba-tiba papanya menggeram marah dan menempelengnya hingga jatuh tersungkur dari beranda. Sisi kepalanya yang ditempeleng berdenyut.

“Jaga bicaramu! Kamu nggak tahu apa yang sudah papa lalui!” bentak beliau.

“Hey!” terdengar pekikan mamanya yang baru pulang kerja, terkejut melihat anak semata wayangnya dibentak sang suami. Saat sang suami mengangkat tangannya lagi bersiap memukul, dengan segera dia tahan dan mendorongnya ke dalam rumah, menyuruh Seungyoun untuk segera berlindung. Seungyoun cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan debam pintu bersamaan dengan suara perselisihan yang berlanjut di dalam.

Menahan perih, dia bergegas ke rumah Sejin. Perlahan dia masuk melalui pintu pagar yang sudah terbuka. Beruntung yang dilihatnya pertama adalah wajah sang sahabat. Senyum lemah tersemat di bibirnya, kala rasa tenang merambati melihat sosok itu mondar-mandir mengecek persiapan acaranya.

Sejin menyadari kehadirannya, hampir saja mengomeli karena terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tapi segera terdiam mendapati keadaannya yang berantakan. Seakan mengerti siapa yang membuatnya terluka seperti ini. Disampirkannya jaket yang tadi dia pakai untuk menutupi kepala Seungyoun dan menarik sahabatnya ke rumah.

“Bu, aku ke atas sebentar!” ujar Sejin pada ibunya yang sedang mengatur bunga di meja. Beliau menyapa Seungyoun yang baru datang dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhati-hati.

Sejin mengunci pintu kamarnya segera setelah mereka masuk, setelah sebelumnya ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres es. Seungyoun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya tanpa disuruh, Sejin menyerahkan kompres es padanya sebelum berbalik. Dari pantulannya di cermin dinding di seberang duduknya, dia kini dapat melihat lebam di pelipis kanannya. Perih kembali terasa.

Sejin mengambil kotak P3K yang selalu tersedia di kamarnya. Satu hal yang juga selalu membuatnya kagum pada sahabatnya yang selalu siap sedia.

Sahabatnya kini berdiri di hadapan, menuntun wajahnya untuk menengadah. Saat Sejin sibuk melihat lukanya, Seungyoun memperhatikan raut wajah serius itu, merasa bersalah telah membuat sahabatnya melihat ini semua di hari yang seharusnya bahagia untuknya.

Dalam diam Sejin membersihkan area lebamnya dengan cairan antiseptik, meminta maaf ketika Seungyoun menggigit bibirnya menahan perih. Setelah bersih dia kembali menyerahkan kompres es ke Seungyoun, untuk ditekankan ke lebamnya.

“Papamu?” tanya Sejin lirih, jemarinya merapikan isi kotak P3K.

Seungyoun mengangguk pelan. Sejin lanjut bertanya mengapa, hanya dijawab bahwa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Melihat mata sahabatnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Seungyoun segera menenangkan.

“Hey, kamu nggak boleh nangis! Nanti jelek waktu tiup lilin!” ujarnya mencairkan suasana. Sejin menarik nafas menahan tangisnya, tapi belum juga tersenyum.

Tangannya mengamit jari Sejin yang sibuk memilin stiker yang hampir lepas dari kotak P3K di pangkuan.

“Kamu jangan ikut sedih, nanti aku juga tambah sedih. Hari ini kamu ulang tahun jadi aku ingin kamu seneng terus. Jangan mikirin ini ya?”

“Tapi kamu harus janji untuk cerita ke aku kalau ada apa-apa!”

Seungyoun mengangguk, apa pun asal Sejin tersenyum kembali. Karena kalau Sejin senang, dia ikut bahagia. Keduanya menautkan jari kelingking tanda perjanjian.

Pesta ulang tahun Sejin berjalan lancar. Seungyoun menyembunyikan luka di pelipisnya dengan _beanie_ yang dipinjamkan Sejin untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari yang lain. Malamnya, dengan dalih membantu Sejin membuka kado yang didapatnya, Seungyoun izin menginap. Dia menelepon mamanya sekalian menanyakan keadaan. Beliau bilang papanya segera pergi dan belum kembali. Menelan tangisnya, Seungyoun berharap mamanya baik-baik saja.

Di kamar Sejin, Seungyoun tidak pernah bosan memandang langit-langitnya, kini lengkap membentuk sistem tata surya dan beberapa bintang-bintang pelengkap. Merasakan sisi wajahnya panas, Seungyoun menoleh pada Sejin yang menatap ke arah lebamnya yang sudah di plester. Entah kenapa Seungyoun teringat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

“Inget nggak sih dulu aku bikin keningmu berdarah? Mungkin ini balasan yang waktu itu.”

Sejin merengut, menganggap candaannya tidak lucu. “Namanya pelipis, Youn, kalau kening di tengah.”

Seungyoun terkekeh. Matanya menelusuri garis tipis di atas alis kanan Sejin. Bekas luka itu baru akan kelihatan kalau diperhatikan lekat-lekat.

“Punyamu kayaknya nggak bakalan ninggalin bekas sih.”

Mereka pun berdebat perihal bekas luka hingga kantuk tiba.

* * *

**2003**

Tidak banyak yang berubah dalam kehidupan Seungyoun. Beberapa kali papanya mencoba bekerja kembali, tapi tak lama juga dia dipecat karena temperamennya. Berujung bertengkar dengan mamanya, dan kadang Seungyoun ikut terseret karena membela mamanya. Beberapa kali pula orang-orang menyarankan untuk papanya mengikuti konseling. Hanya saja sang kepala keluarga terlalu bebal.

Seungyoun sendiri sudah lebih kebal dan bisa menghindar dari amukan papanya. Rumah semakin tidak kondusif. Mamanya sempat menawarkan untuk pindah ke kampung halaman beliau. Tapi ketiganya belum mendapat titik temu. Ada ragu dalam diri Seungyoun jika harus pergi sekarang.

Pernah dia membahas itu dengan Sejin di satu waktu ke pantai mereka, suntuk setelah ujian semester pertama mereka di SMP. Sebagai orang yang pernah pindah sekolah, Seungyoun penasaran apakah dia masih menghubungi teman-teman lamanya.

“Jujur, aku hanya mengontak beberapa teman dekatku saja sih. Tapi tidak sering juga,” jelasnya. “Kamu mau pindah?”

“Hanya wacana Mama sih. Makin lama makin nggak enak juga ganggu tetangga.”

Pantulan ombak di iris coklat Sejin selalu terlihat jelas, Seungyoun menyukai itu. Tapi itu juga tanda bahwa Sejin sedang fokus berpikir.

“Tidak akan menjadi masalah kan? Sekarang telepon gampang. Mau kamu pergi sejauh apa pun, kita masih bisa saling menghubungi,” tutur Sejin. Kini dia balik memandang Seungyoun, kepalanya dia rebahkan di lutut kiri.

Mungkin memang dia hanya sedang melankolis, tapi apa yang Sejin bilang ada benarnya juga. Mau sejauh apa dia pergi, Sejin pasti tetap disini karena dia selalu menepati janji. Hanya dia saja yang terlalu takut bila tidak bisa melihat senyum Sejin secara nyata.

××

Memasuki masa pubertas, layaknya remaja pada umumnya, Seungyoun mulai memperhatikan perubahan-perubahan kecil pada dirinya dan teman-temannya. Beberapa sudah mengalami perubahan yang signifikan. Suara yang berubah, jerawat, sakit di tulang karena pertumbuhan.

Beberapa mulai memperhatikan lawan jenisnya, dan bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya. Seungyoun sadar bagaimana beberapa teman perempuannya mulai bersolek lalu melirik-lirik manja padanya dan beberapa teman lelaki. Atau teman lelaki yang penasaran dengan sikap teman perempuan.

Pelajaran di sekolah juga cukup menjelaskan fenomena pubertas, di mana semua akan tertawa geli ketika membahas yang bagi mereka lucu, misalnya gambar organ reproduksi. Seungyoun sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Dia lebih sibuk menyimak penjelasan soal tanda-tanda perubahan tubuh.

Bukan berarti dia sok pintar, belajar saja dia masih ogah. Tapi Sejin pernah bilang kalau Seungyoun tidak mau memperhatikan pelajaran, dia tidak akan bermain dengannya lagi. Ancaman itu cukup ampuh hingga sekarang. Seungyoun pun menemukan beberapa pelajaran favoritnya, seperti biologi dan geografi misalnya. Makanya dia begitu memperhatikan kelas ini.

_Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan, anak laki-laki yang mengalami pubertas akan mengalami perubahan tinggi dan berat badan, dirinya tidak mengalami perubahan signifikan, dia dan Sejin juga paling hanya bertambah tinggi beberapa senti. Keduanya juga masih terhitung kurus. Lalu timbul jerawat karena hormon, oh, Sejin ada satu di sisi hidungnya. Dia sendiri belum ada. Perubahan suara? Suaranya masih melengking saat berteriak sebagai suporter lomba kemarin. Sedang Sejin, akhir-akhir ini mengeluh sakit di tengg-_

“Apa lihat-lihat?” suara berat yang tidak familier mengejutkannya.

Seungyoun mengerjap kala menemukan Sejin sedang menatapnya heran, dagunya dia topang di tangan kirinya. Sejin duduk di depannya sebelah kanan jadi posisinya setengah menoleh ke belakang. Mulut Sejin terbuka lagi, “Hey, malah bengong! Kelas udah selesai, ayo makan siang.”

“Suara kamu beda...”

“Ha? Oh, iya tadi pagi tiba-tiba gini. Aneh ya?” Sejin beranjak dari kursinya.

Seungyoun menggeleng cepat, “Nggak aneh sih... cuma kaget aja.” Dia menyusul Sejin yang mulai berjalan ke pintu kelas.

“Hahaha, tandanya aku udah puber dong. Tinggal mimpi basah aja deh.”

“Ha? Kamu belum?”

“Kalau udah juga ngapain cerita-cerita anjir...” Sejin menepak lengannya.

“Kan nggak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita, Jin,” Seungyoun mengerling. “Ya siapa tahu kamu mau sombong kayak si, siapa tuh, Sejun?”

Mereka berdua tertawa mengingat teman sekelas mereka yang minggu lalu membuat gaduh satu kelas.

Malam itu Seungyoun menginap di rumah Sejin untuk menyelesaikan tugas kliping materi biologi hari ini, diselingi candaan. Tadi baginya tidak lucu tapi kalau Sejin yang melontarkannya entah kenapa terdengar aneh hingga membuatnya tertawa, apalagi dengan suaranya yang baru. Selesai mengerjakan tugas, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

Seungyoun mendengar Sejin memanggil namanya. Sempat terdisorientasi karena ini suara Sejin yang baru, yang berat namun lembut didengar. Yang cepat merasuk ke telinganya, membuatnya bergidik. Suara itu semakin dekat tanpa bisa dia melihat sosok sang sahabat. Hingga tiba-tiba sosoknya muncul dipangkuannya saat suaranya kini berbisik lirih di telinganya.

Dapat dia lihat fitur wajahnya, rahangnya yang tegas namun masih tersisa kelembutan lemak bayi. Hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi menggemaskan. Bibir merah muda dengan bagian bawah yang lebih tebal. Mata beriris coklat namun dalam seumpama samudra.

Yang dia sadari lagi, Sejin tidak mengenakan apa pun. Badan kurusnya membuat tulang selangkanya semakin menonjol. Jakunnya pun. Ada satu lagi yang terlihat menonjol tapi Seungyoun terlalu takut untuk melihat.

“J-jin....?” lirihnya.

“Ya, Seungyoun?” balas Sejin di telinganya, masih dengan nada yang... _sensual_.

Membuatnya _lepas_.

Seungyoun membuka matanya tiba-tiba, membuatnya pening. Semakin pening ketika sadar wajah yang baru muncul di mimpinya sedang terlelap beberapa sentimeter dari dirinya. Dirasakannya tidak nyaman di bagian bawah tubuhnya karena sesuatu yang basah. Seungyoun segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Dalam kegaduhan itu Sejin terbangun. Sebal terganggu dari tidurnya. “Seungyoun... ngapain sih!?” pekiknya dengan suara parau. Memperparah keadaan yang sedang di kamar mandi.

“KEBELET!” balas Seungyoun panik.

 _Nggak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita apanya..._ , rutuk Seungyoun pada dirinya.

××

Sejak kejadian itu, Seungyoun sedikit panik ketika berada di dekat Sejin. Maksudnya, bisa-bisanya dia bermimpi seperti itu soal sahabatnya sendiri? Tentu dia merasa sangat bersalah tiap melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu.

Seungyoun menjadi kalut. Dia tidak tahu harus bercerita ke siapa tentang ini. Rasanya seperti telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar. Dan Seungyoun menjadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sahabatnya.

Meskipun sejak dulu dia tahu betapa Sejin adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan, tidak sulit untuk mengaguminya. Apalagi sekarang beranjak remaja, parasnya menambah nilai ketertarikan orang padanya. Dia tahu banyak siswi-siswi yang mendamba Sejin. Beberapa bahkan tidak malu menunjukkannya. Atau meminta bantuan padanya.

Seungyoun pada suatu titik, bisa paham apa yang yang dirasakan para pengagum itu karena sejak awal pun dia sudah menyukai Sejin yang apa adanya.

_Tunggu sebentar..._

Seketika pipinya memanas. Teringat beberapa drama romansa yang sering disetel Ibu Sejin di rumah. Tapi jatuh cinta biasanya hanya terjadi pada lawan jenis kan? Jadi, perasaan apa yang sedang dia rasakan ini?

Aneh kan kalau dia suka sama sesama jenis?

“Seungyoun...”

Lengkingan terkejut Seungyoun terdengar seantero kelas, membuatnya dicibir, beberapa melemparkan benda kepadanya dan menyuruhnya diam. Sejin sendiri menatapnya sebal sambil mengorek kupingnya yang pengang.

“Kamu tuh, dari kemarin dipanggilin ngelamun terus, mikir jorok ya!?” ujarnya gusar, mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di bangku di depan Seungyoun.

Seungyoun yang pikirannya masih kacau hanya meringis. Wajahnya kini merona antara malu karena bikin heboh satu kelas dan malu karena orang yang ada di pikirannya sejak kemarin muncul. Sejin menyadari itu dan meraba kening Seungyoun, membuatnya berjengit mundur.

“Kamu sakit? Mukamu merah terus panas banget,” raut wajah Sejin berubah cemas.

Seungyoun sendiri tidak sadar tapi memang sejak tadi pagi tenggorokannya panas dan sakit. Kini badannya ikut memanas rupanya. Hal itu dia keluhkan pada Sejin. Seharian itu Sejin menyuruhnya memakai jaketnya karena Seungyoun selalu lupa membawa miliknya sendiri.

Seharian itu Seungyoun semakin pusing karena aroma Sejin yang menyeruak dari jaket membayanginya.

Seungyoun tengkurap di atas kasurnya, memandang jaket Sejin yang dia gantung di depan lemari. Beberapa kali dia mendengus kasar memikirkan keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi padanya, yang berkaitan dengan sahabatnya. Hatinya gamang.

Membalikkan badannya, dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kosong. Hanya lampu yang mulai redup. Dan beberapa noda-noda lembab di ujungnya. Tidak seramai langit-langit kamar Sejin. Yang dengan indah mengisi kekosongan dalam putih.

Seperti Sejin yang senantiasa mengisi putih di hatinya. Dengan senyumnya, dengan sifatnya, dengan sikapnya, dengan tuturnya. Dengan segala hal yang membentuk seorang Lee Sejin.

Di tengah bunyi jarum detik yang berputar, Seungyoun menyadarinya dalam satu helaan napas. Ini sederhana. Sejin telah menjadi lebih dari sahabat baginya. Dia lebih penting dari itu. Dia. Cinta pertamanya.

Seharusnya sederhana. Tapi suara bantingan entah apa di balik pintunya membuatnya sadar, Sejin tidak patut menerima dirinya dan betapa pelik hidupnya. Jadi Seungyoun pikir, Sejin tidak perlu tahu.

* * *

**2005**

_Cinta itu ribet_ , kata temannya yang baru saja putus cinta.

Seungyoun menyimak dalam diam. Ya bagi temannya itu, tidak pulang bersama dan malah memilih pergi bersama teman-teman daripada pacarnya sehingga mereka putus termasuk ribet, Seungyoun tidak bisa berkomentar.

Karena di dalam benaknya cinta ribet itu ketika mamanya masih mempertahankan pernikahannya yang tidak sehat karena masih ada secarik cinta di hatinya. Seungyoun boro-boro masih menganggap pria gila itu sebagai papanya, setiap bicara saja bawaannya emosi.

“Lalu kapan cinta itu habis?” Seungyoun menanyakan itu pada mamanya suatu malam ketika papanya menghilang lagi entah ke mana.

Senyum yang tidak sampai ke mata membuatnya sedih. “Mungkin nanti, tapi tidak saat ini.”

Seungyoun sedih karena harusnya mamanya bisa hidup bahagia. Memiliki cinta yang tidak menyakiti. Cinta yang normal seperti orang lain.

Normal. Haha. Kisahnya juga bahkan jauh dari normal.

Dia pikir cintanya juga akan habis seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun malah semakin besar. Ya, objeknya masih sama. Pemuda yang tinggal di rumah beratap biru di seberang jalan.

Pemuda yang bisa dia lihat dari kaca jendela kelasnya di lantai dua, sedang bicara dengan adik kelas. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, tapi kedua gadis di depan pemuda itu tersenyum malu-malu lalu pamit pergi. Seperti merasa terpanggil, sang pemuda mendongak. Menemukan sosok Seungyoun di lantai dua dan melambaikan tangannya. Seungyoun membalas dengan senyum lembut.

“Habis ditembak?” tanyanya pada Sejin yang akhirnya kembali ke kelas.

“Ngaco!” Sejin mencubit lengannya yang menutupi buku catatan miliknya.

“Ya siapa tahu? Kamu tuh banyak yang naksir tapi sok jual mahal. Kapan dapet pacarnya?” celetuknya, sadar penuh pertanyaan itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

“Mau ujian, Youn, nggak pake mikir pacar-pacaran,” jawab Sejin, “Eh catetan sastraku mana deh, Youn, mau nambahin catetan lagi.”

“Masih nyalin, Jin.”

“Daritadi belum?”

“Banyak, anjir. Lagian kenapa coba kita harus belajar apa yang di pikiran penulis yang udah mati ratusan tahun lalu?” cibirnya. Salah satu subjek yang Seungyoun tidak suka selain matematika adalah sastra.

“Ya sama aja kayak kamu belajar musik padahal komposernya udah wafat,” telak Sejin, membuat Seungyoun menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Dirinya memang baru-baru ini tertarik dengan musik klasik.

“Nggak ada menangnya aku kalau sama kamu...”

Sejin tersenyum hingga matanya hilang.

_Itu. Itu yang bikin ribet._

Seungyoun tidak akan pernah menang dalam berhenti. Berhenti mencintai. Berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri.

Segala gerak-gerik Sejin tak akan membuatnya berhenti.

Seungyoun merebahkan dirinya di meja berusaha menutupi hatinya yang selalu siap di ujung lengannya tiap senyum itu terpatri.

“Kenapa? Capek nyalin?” — _Nggak, capek hati_.

“Capek hidup.”

Sejin sigap menarik lengan Seungyoun. Pandangannya nyalang. “Jangan ngomong gitu lagi.”

“Eh, _sorry_.”

Marahnya Sejin beralasan. Karena di musim panas tahun lalu, di pantai mereka saat semua terasa semakin pelik, Seungyoun ingin melebur bersama buih. Bila Sejin terlambat sedetik saja mungkin Seungyoun sudah menjadi memori.

Maka Sejin selalu menekankan, “Cerita sini kalau ada yang membebani.”

Seungyoun menggeleng, “Biasalah si Setan bikin ulah. Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Jiniee...”

Seungyoun membuat Sejin berjanji, tapi selalu dia yang mengingkari.

Di antara buku-buku tentang astronomi dan bahari (pengaruh dari Seungyoun), rak buku Sejin yang semakin besar seiring waktu kini menyimpan buku-buku sastra dan aviasi. Sejin sempat bermimpi menjadi astronot, layaknya kebanyakan anak-anak yang keranjingan melihat rasi. Tapi minatnya bergeser ingin menjadi pilot setelah menonton dokumenter tentang pesawat komersil.

“Youn, lama bener ngambil bukunya...” gerutu Sejin dari kursi putar meja belajarnya, di depan komputer yang sedang menampilkan hasil pencarian yang bisa membantu tugas rangkuman mereka untuk kelas literatur.

Sejin selalu menyusun bukunya dengan rapi jadi harusnya Seungyoun bisa langsung menemukannya. Tapi menjadi Seungyoun, dia mudah terdistraksi tambahan informasi tentang sahabatnya. Akhirnya dia berhasil menarik buku yang dimaksud dan menaruhnya di samping komputer.

Yang punya kamar malah sibuk membuka-buka hasil pencarian. Seungyoun setengah bersandar pada meja memperhatikan kamar bernuansa biru yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Meski sejak menyadari perasaannya pada Sejin, dia membatasi diri untuk singgah. Menginap masih dilakukannya tapi tidak serutin dulu, dan dia biasanya memilih tidur di bawah dengan dalih kasur Sejin sudah terlalu sempit untuk mereka yang masih masa pertumbuhan. Sejin tak banyak berkomentar.

Terdengar kekehan Sejin disampingnya. Sepertinya dia menemukan hal menarik di internet. Seungyoun turun, menumpukan lutut di lantai dan menggeser posisinya menjadi di sebelah kursi Sejin untuk ikut melihat layar. Terpampang gambar William Shakespeare.

“Apa yang lucu?”

“Ini lho, aku nemu artikel soal Shakespeare. Ada yang bilang dia kemungkinan homo.”

**_Deg!_ **

”...O-oh,” Seungyoun menelan ludahnya. “M,menurutmu itu aneh?”

Seungyoun tahu tak semua orang berpikiran terbuka untuk hal seksualitas seseorang. Beberapa beranggapan penyuka sesama jenis adalah tabu. Kadang dia mencuri dengar bagaimana teman-temannya menyatakan kejijikan mereka. Menyakitkan mendengarnya.

Tapi dia tidak pernah membahas ini dengan Sejin. Karena dia takut mendengar apa yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Takut bagian 'dirinya' tidak diterima sang sahabat.

Sejin menelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, masih berfokus pada layar. “Nggak tahu ya... bagi kita normalnya adalah perempuan dan laki-laki seperti yang ditulis di buku biologi. Tapi itu kan hal reproduksi, berkembang biak. Untuk urusan perasaan, aku rasa tidak aneh?”

Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk dan telapak Seungyoun, “...Menyukai sesama jenis kan tabu?”

“Tapi mencintai lebih baik daripada menjahati kan? Orang yang mencintai tidak akan melukai kecuali itu berubah jadi tidak sehat, atau obsesi. Selama mencintainya wajar, mau dengan laki-laki atau perempuan, bukannya sama saja?”

“Pandangan masyarakat yang membuatnya aneh. Masyarakat yang menentukan ini normal atau tidak. Padahal setiap orang lahir berbeda. Kalau dia tidak memenuhi kenormalan dianggap aneh, dicaci, padahal bukan kehendaknya,” timpal Seungyoun. Sejin mengangguk afirmatif.

“Terus kenapa tadi kamu ketawa? Aku kira kamu menganggap itu aneh.”

“Aku ketawa karena bagiku nggak perlulah meneliti dia homo atau tidak, itu kan urusannya dia. Nanti dia malah bangkit dari kubur gimana?”

“Kubilang juga apa, ngapain ngurusin pujangga yang udah mati.”

Mereka tertawa. Keringat mulai kering di tangan Seungyoun. Namun sebuah batu masih mengganjal di kerongkongannya. Pertanyaannya terlontar saat hening baru hadir beberapa detik.

“Terus bagaimana denganmu? Apa mungkin kamu bisa menyukai laki-laki?”

Sejin mengerjap menatap layar komputer. Mengambil waktunya untuk berpikir. Jarinya mengusap bibir bawahnya kemudian menggaruk tengkuk, lalu memilin rambut belakangnya. Seungyoun menanti dengan bibir tergigit.

“Nggak pernah mikirin sebelumnya... tapi kalau orangnya tepat, aku nggak akan lihat dari jenis kelaminnya, mungkin?” jawabnya tidak yakin. “Kalau kamu, Youn?” Sejin memutar sedikit kursinya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

“Ha? Aku? N-nggak tahu... Nggak pernah mikirin juga,” panik menjalar ketika Sejin memutar kursi menghadapnya.

“Kalau, nih, misalnya, kamu suka sama laki-laki, kira-kira kamu bakal suka yang kayak gimana?” Seungyoun tahu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sejin hanya perandaian. Tapi dia tidak bisa bohong dan berandai. Namun dia pandai menutupi.

“Yang pasti bukan kamu...” terdengar lebih ketus dari yang dia maksud.

Mungkin karena layar komputer yang berubah menjadi _screensaver_ tiba-tiba, mata Sejin terlihat lebih gelap. Mungkin hanya pikirannya saja, mata itu terlihat terluka. Sejin memutar kursinya kembali menghadap layar, bergumam, “Oh... Yah, sedih deh...”

Seungyoun kadang merasa setiap peristiwa itu ada momennya, ada hal yang membuatnya memang harus terjadi. Seperti waktu dia bertemu Sejin pertama kali, dia merasa dia harus berteman dengannya. Saat ini juga dia merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar sesuatu yang lain terjadi.

Maka, diputarnya kursi Sejin ke arahnya. Seungyoun berlutut lebih tegak agar kepala mereka sejajar. Agar bibirnya dan bibir Sejin berada dalam orbit yang sama. Agar... bibir mereka bertemu layaknya dua bintang yang bertabrakan.

Bukan lagi kupu-kupu di perutnya, seperti yang dikisahkan dalam cerita romansa. Tapi sebuah _supernova_ , kala bibirnya mengecap manis bibir Sejin.

Seungyoun tak sadar matanya terpejam, mengerjap ketika dorongan tak cukup kuat memintanya menjauh. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kedua mata Sejin yang bergetar, fokusnya tak terarah. Terus turun ke pipinya yang memerah sampai telinga, ke hembus napas yang terengah-terengah, ke bilah bibir yang basah. Lalu ke mana tangannya mengarah.

Jemari lentiknya mencengkram kain seragam di bagian bahu Seungyoun. Seungyoun sendiri masih mengukung sahabatnya di kursi putar yang telah terdorong ke sisi tempat tidur.

”...K-kenapa?” kata tanya itu keluar dari bibir Sejin dengan kontrol udara tak beraturan.

Seungyoun melepas pegangannya pada sandaran lengan kursi. Mundur memberi jarak dan duduk di atas lipatan kakinya. Menatap nanar ke iris coklat Sejin.

“Aku bohong,” ucapnya, setelah menelan ludah berat. “Aku bohong. Aku cuma akan suka sama kamu kalau aku diberi kesempatan menyukai seseorang.”

Sisa-sisa _supernova_ di perutnya mulai terasa membakar. Menggerogoti dirinya. Mulutnya menjadi kering. Debar tak karuan pasca mencicip bibir Sejin bercampur antisipasi. Karena dia sadar dia telah melakukan hal yang bisa mengubah hubungan di antara mereka.

Yang terburuk, Sejin akan membencinya. Mungkin bukan _supernova_ yang terjadi, tapi sebuah lubang hitam tak berdasar yang terbentuk.

Seungyoun bergegas bangkit, rasanya ingin kabur saja. Seperti refleks, Sejin ikut berdiri menahannya agar tak ke mana-mana. Yang tak dikalkulasi, Sejin memeluknya erat. Seakan bilang, _jangan pergi, jangan hilang_.

Badan kaku Seungyoun tentu tidak akan bergerak untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak ketika Sejin menyamankan kepalanya di dadanya. Telinga kiri Sejin tepat di atas degup jantungnya yang membuncah.

“Sejak kapan?” sayup terdengar di telinganya yang bergemuruh, darah bergerak cepat bagai ombak di pembuluh.

Tapi sekali lagi, Seungyoun tak bisa berbohong.

“Sejak awal, mungkin? Atau sejak kelas tujuh? Yang aku tahu, aku suka kamu tapi aku takut ini bukan suka yang biasa, jadi aku timbun.”

Tangannya gentar terangkat, perlahan mengusap rambut Sejin. Dirasa tak ada penolakan, usapannya semakin dalam.

“Aku takut kamu berbalik membenciku. Aku takut melukai perasaanmu. Aku takut nggak bisa lagi lihat kamu,. Ak-”

“Hey, Seungyoun...”

Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar mendengar namanya disebut.

Dadanya yang ditinggal kepala Sejin terasa dingin. Sejin sendiri menatapnya hangat setelah memberi jarak. Namun dengan jarak pun, sepasang tangan itu tetap merengkuhnya.

“Aku juga...” ujar Sejin.

”...Juga apa?” napas Seungyoun tercekat.

“Juga suka aku?” Sejin mengedikkan bahunya dengan ekspresi jahil.

Seungyoun merapatkan bibirnya sebal. _Bisa-bisanya_.

“Hehe... Aku juga suka kamu...”

Dirasakannya tangan Sejin merambat menuju tengkuknya, menariknya mendekat. Membuatnya menghirup udara yang sama, tak berebut namun berbagi.

”...Jadi jangan takut.”

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

* * *

**2006**

“Anjir, homo banget!”

Seungyoun sedikit berjengit mendengar celetukan anak kelas sebelah yang lewat. Dari balik bahunya dia lihat kedua siswa itu sedang mengomentari sebuah majalah remaja yang entah mereka dapat dari mana, _cover_ depannya menampilkan beberapa foto idola yang sedang digandrungi kala itu. Dia tahu kalimat itu tidak ditujukan padanya tapi tetap saja membuatnya cemas.

Usapan di bahunya membuatnya sedikit rileks. Dia kembali menatap Sejin di sebelahnya yang sedang membaca buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Seperti tahu Seungyoun akhirnya terfokus padanya, bibirnya mengucap tanpa suara, _tenang, jangan takut_.

Walau mereka berujar untuk tidak lagi merasa takut, tapi remaja tanggung seperti mereka pun merasa belum siap untuk menunjukkan pada dunia tentang mereka. Takut dipandang sebelah mata. Maka, hubungan mereka biar menjadi rahasia.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari hubungan mereka karena mereka sudah sama-sama sejak kecil. Orang-orang menganggap kedekatan mereka normal. Pun bukan berarti mereka tidak menjaga sikap.

Hanya saja, namanya anak muda yang dipenuhi adrenalin, mencuri-curi kesempatan menjadi bumbu penyedap hubungan mereka. Mencuri kecup, melempar lirikan afeksi, serta sentuhan-sentuhan yang bagai angin lalu. Saat mereka hanya berdua dalam privasi, barulah mereka bebas berekspresi.

Di pojok ruang kelas yang kosong, Seungyoun terlelap di bangkunya. Sejin yang duduk di bangku depannya mengelus puncak kepala Seungyoun. Memperhatikan perubahan dalam diri kekasihnya (merah di pipinya masih susah diajak berkompromi setiap menyebut nama-nama sebangsa itu). Badannya kini lebih besar dari Sejin, yang selalu merutuki genetiknya yang tidak seberuntung Seungyoun. Telapak tangan yang terkulai di depannya menunjukkan gurat-gurat luka dan kering karena kerja keras, Sejin tak pernah lupa mengingatkan atau bahkan memakaikan sendiri krim pelembab disitu.

Memasuki masa SMA dengan kebutuhan yang semakin banyak, Seungyoun mulai menambah pekerjaannya agar tidak merepotkan mamanya. Soal papanya (atau si Setan kalau kata Seungyoun), terakhir yang dia tahu masih sama. Kini mendapat julukan si Penggerutu Pemabuk oleh para tetangga. Kerjaannya berkeliaran lalu pulang untuk mengusik Seungyoun dan mamanya.

Musim panas kemarin diisi mereka bekerja paruh waktu. Iya, Sejin juga. Seungyoun tahu, Sejin tidak perlu yang namanya tambahan uang saku karena keluarganya berkecukupan, ayahnya bekerja sebagai staf di kantor pajak. Tapi Sejin bilang dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu daripada berdiam diri di rumah, mencari pengalaman. Sejin memilih bekerja di perpustakaan kota kecil mereka. Sedang Seungyoun bekerja di bengkel sebagai tenaga serabutan serta malamnya membantu mengangkut barang di supermarket tempat mamanya bekerja.

Yang Seungyoun tidak tahu, Sejin memilih bekerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan karena letaknya yang berseberangan dengan bengkel tempat Seungyoun bekerja. Jadi dia bisa mencuri-curi pandang ke Seungyoun melalui jendela. Alasan ini baru diketahui Seungyoun di minggu terakhir liburan musim panas. Dia hanya merengut kesal, _bisa-bisanya_. Dia memang tidak bisa menang dari Sejin.

Usai liburan Seungyoun masih bekerja di bengkel, sejak itu dia memiliki ketertarikan pada otomotif terutama mobil. Sering dia ceritakan soal mobil-mobil yang dia bantu penanganannya pada Sejin. Tapi tak jarang dia jadi sering kelelahan dan terlelap di sekolah. Yang bisa Sejin lakukan hanya memastikan Seungyoun menjaga kesehatannya dan istirahat yang cukup saat jam kosong atau jam istirahat.

××

Seungyoun menatap buku aviasi yang menumpuk di depan Sejin. Pacarnya (jantungnya selalu berisik tiap dia mengucap kata itu) benar-benar serius soal menjadi pilot. Dia berencana mendaftar di akademi selepas SMA.

Seungyoun sendiri belum memikirkan apa pun untuk masa depannya. Kemungkinan dia hanya akan lanjut bekerja. Atau mungkin mencoba membangkitkan cita-cita lamanya sebagai pelaut yang mengarungi samudra? Entahlah, untuk saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya mencukupi kebutuhan.

“Sejin, kudengar kamu punya ponsel?” tiba-tiba teman perempuan sekelas mereka menghampiri.

Yang ditanya tersenyum ramah, “Ya, kenapa?”

“Boleh aku minta nomormu? Siapa tau aku butuh bantuan dalam belajar?” tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

 _Huh, alasan..._ Rasanya Seungyoun ingin teriak di tengah kelas kalau Sejin itu miliknya.

Dengan senang hati Sejin memberikan nomornya, dan memasukkan nomor temannya ke ponsel putih dengan gantungan bulu miliknya. Selesai dengan pertukaran nomor, gadis itu pun pergi.

“Genit,” komentar Seungyoun.

“Apa sih, kan masih punya kamu...”

Jidat Seungyoun bersirobok dengan permukaan meja.

Seungyoun bukannya iri, justru sekarang dia sedang menyisihkan sebagian upahnya untuk membeli seri yang sama dengan Sejin. Mana mungkin dia tega meminta pada mamanya. Ya meskipun gunanya juga apa, rumah mereka saja berseberangan dan ke mana-mana mereka selalu berdua. Tapi sepertinya seru juga berkomunikasi melalui benda kecil itu.

Tabungannya harusnya sudah hampir cukup untuk membeli ponsel. Mungkin besok Seungyoun akan minta Sejin menemaninya membeli, sepulang sekolah sekalian berkencan.

Pulang sekolah hari ini, Seungyoun kaget melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia ingat menguncinya tadi pagi. Sejak papanya mengambil paksa uang yang disimpan mamanya untuk keperluan darurat, keadaan rumahnya menjadi tidak aman. Makanya Seungyoun selalu berhati-hati dalam menyimpan barang dan mengunci pintunya.

Ada bekas dobrakan di pintu. Seungyoun segera mengecek keadaan kamarnya. Sedikit berantakan tapi hanya berpusat di dekat lemari. Yang sialnya adalah tempat dia menyimpan uang tabungan ponselnya. Dan benar saja, uangnya lenyap. Seungyoun mengumpat, memukul keningnya. Seungyoun menuju ujung tempat tidurnya tempat rahasia lain untuk menyimpan tabungan yang lebih besar, untungnya masih aman.

Dia meninggalkan rumah dengan marah, mencari papanya yang dia yakini sebagai orang yang mengambil uangnya. Diperiksanya tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi beliau. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukannya di depan toko minuman, duduk di salah satu kursinya menenggak entah sudah kaleng yang keberapa. Pemilik toko bahkan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah saat melihat Seungyoun tiba. Seungyoun tak perlu berpikir keras untuk tahu uangnya dibuat apa.

“Oh, lih'at anakku datang!” suara mabuk berat papanya yang menyebalkan terdengar.

“Kembalikan uangku!” desisnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang beliau.

“Ah... jangan pelit-pelit, nak! Aku hanya meminjam s'bentar.”

“Dengan apa kau mengembalikannya!? Kau tidak punya apa-apa!”

**_Prak!_ **

Kaleng yang dipegang papanya melayang mengenai bahu kanannya. Isinya memuncrat membasahi sisi kepala. Seungyoun tak bergeming.

“Kamu mau permalukan papamu ini kan!? Bilang saja yang keras kalau papamu ini tidak becus, seperti itu kan kalian semua melihatku!?”

Seungyoun menghela napas berat, tidak mau membuat keributan di depan toko orang. Menatap nanar pada wajah papanya yang memerah karena mabuk dan emosi.

”...Tolong berpikir yang jernih,” lirihnya, “tolong, lihat sekeliling... tolong sadari apa yang papa lakukan ini, sudah menyakiti orang lain.”

Beliau seketika terdiam. Entah apakah pikiran kaburnya bisa memproses semua ujaran Seungyoun. Dia tidak peduli, lalu berbalik pergi.

Senja tiba, Seungyoun melewati rumah Sejin bertepatan dengan ayah Sejin yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Seungyoun teringat masa-masa saat papanya masih gagah dengan pakaian kantornya. Saat dirinya masih bisa merasakan kebahagian keluarga.

“Oh, nak Seungyoun, habis kerja?” sapa Ayah Sejin. Wajahnya berubah terkejut saat mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Seungyoun. “Bir?”

Terkesiap, Seungyoun mengendus dirinya. Bau yang memuakkan karena teringat insiden tadi. “Ah, habis bertengkar dengan papa,” sergahnya.

Ayah Sejin menatapnya sendu, mengangguk paham. “Mau masuk dulu? Membersihkan diri?”

Seungyoun menurut dan mengikutinya masuk ke halaman. Sang ayah menyuruhnya membasuh diri dulu dengan air keran dan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil handuk serta baju ganti. Tak lama, alih-alih ayahnya, Sejin yang keluar dengan benda-benda tersebut di tangan. Raut wajahnya khawatir.

“Hey,” sapanya, mengambil handuk dari tangannya. Sejin menepis tangannya dan lebih memilih mengeringkan sendiri rambut Seungyoun.

“Apa lagi sekarang?”

“Dilempar kaleng bir.”

Sejin menarik kedua ujung handuk membuatnya menunduk. Mengendus sisi kepala Seungyoun kemudian mengernyit, “Kayaknya kamu tetep harus mandi, deh.”

Seungyoun terkekeh. “Iya, nanti di rumah.”

“Di rumahku aja deh, daripada makin lengket. Ini gantinya pake _sweater_ -mu yang kebawa kapan hari.”

“Jadi di kamu? Aku nyariin tau dari kemaren...” dicubitnya hidung Sejin gemas. Yang dicubit berkilah. Kemudian mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Selesai mandi, bajunya yang basah tadi dia masukkan ke plastik untuk dicuci sendiri di rumah. Agak canggung juga karena sudah lama dia tidak menginap di rumah Sejin dan menggunakan kamar mandinya. Alasannya tidak lagi menginap sesering dulu adalah karena tidak mau merepotkan kedua orangtua Sejin. Seperti anaknya, mereka telah memberi banyak hal pada Seungyoun dan dia tidak berani meminta lebih dari itu, karena bagaimana dia akan membalas semuanya?

_Alasan lain ya, karena serba salah juga kalau menginap di rumah pacar tapi mengakunya sebagai teman._

Ayah Sejin adalah yang pertama ditemuinya begitu keluar dari kamar mandi tamu yang berada tepat di ruang keluarga. Beliau duduk di lantai dengan Mong, anjing peliharaan keluarga, di pangkuannya. Bajunya sudah berganti baju rumah. Beliau menyuruhnya duduk dan menawarkan jajanan serta teh yang disiapkan di atas meja lipat kecil. Sementara Sejin dan ibunya menyiapkan makan malam.

Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Ayah Sejin bisa dibilang sosok yang bagi Seungyoun menggantikan posisi papanya untuk memberikan beberapa pelajaran-pelajaran hidup. Beliau yang mengajarkannya naik sepeda pertama kali, yang tak keberatan mengajaknya rekreasi, bertiga dengan Sejin melakukan aktivitas laki-laki. Beliau juga yang merekomendasikannya ke bengkel tempatnya bekerja.

Kadang Seungyoun tidak enak karena beberapa kali beliau juga jadi sasaran perilaku papanya yang sudah tidak beretika. Tapi beliau selalu mengatakan bahwa Seungyoun tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati karena yang berbuat adalah papanya, maka kesalahan sepenuhnya ada di tiap individu.

Sudut kecil hatinya kadang iri pada keluarga ini tapi mereka terlalu hangat untuk dipikirkan dengan dengki. Maka Seungyoun selalu berharap bisa membalas mereka atas jasanya pada hidupnya.

Usai makan malam, Seungyoun pun pamit karena mamanya akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ibu Sejin menyuruhnya membawa pulang beberapa makanan yang masih tersisa. Ayah Sejin menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata bahwa dia anak yang kuat. Seungyoun membalasnya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Sejin mengantar hingga ke depan pagar. Menanyakan hal apa kali ini yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran amukan papanya. Seungyoun menceritakan apa adanya soal uang tabungannya membeli ponsel yang dirampas untuk mabuk-mabukan. Sejin mencebik kasar. Seungyoun bergurau, mungkin dirinya memang tidak cocok memiliki teknologi.

Sepulang sekolah keesokan harinya, Sejin merengek padanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja keperluan Mong di supermarket. Jam segitu adalah _shift_ mamanya. Sekalian Seungyoun bawakan makanan untuk beliau. Sejin menyuruhnya menemani beliau makan selagi dia berbelanja.

“Sejin masih tetap saja kecil ya?” canda mamanya.

“Sst, jangan sampai dia dengar.”

“Mama rasa, cukup beruntung juga kamu punya teman seperti Sejin.”

Seungyoun setuju, walau mulutnya gatal ingin mengoreksi kata 'teman'. Tapi dia tidak boleh menambah beban pikiran mamanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput sup yang disodorkan mamanya.

“Coba kalau salah satu dari kalian perempuan, mungkin mama akan dengan tidak tahu malu menyerahkanmu jadi menantu.”

Seungyoun tersedak.

Beliau terbahak melihat kekonyolan Seungyoun, sebelum memberikan minum pada anak semata wayangnya. Saat berdua begini meski hidup mereka susah, mereka masih bisa tertawa lepas karena kekonyolan-kekonyolan kecil antara mereka berdua. Satu-satunya yang membuat bertahan adalah kehadiran satu sama lain.

Setelah anaknya berhenti terbatuk, dengan lembut dia menambahkan, “Kamu berhak bahagia, sayang. Kamu berhak menemukan kebahagiaanmu.”

Seungyoun tertegun, menatap wajah mamanya yang meski termakan usia dan gurat-gurat kehidupan tercetak, tetap yang tercantik baginya. “Mama juga, ayo kita bahagia bersama,” balasnya menggenggam tangan kurus nan rapuh beliau.

Sejin kembali tak lama setelah itu. Seungyoun pikir untuk hal sesimpel berbelanja makanan anjing dan tetek bengeknya tidak akan menghabiskan waktu selama ini, jadi dia proteskan pada Sejin. Mamanya hanya tersenyum geli melihat keduanya masih beradu argumen seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

“Duh, Jin, coba Seungyoun perempuan, mungkin tante bakal segera minta jadi mertuamu.”

“H-he? G-gimana, tante?” Sejin tergagap.

“Ma... udah...” Seungyoun melengos.

Hari belum terlalu sore jadi Sejin dan Seungyoun cepat-cepat menuju halte terujung. Mereka berencana ke pantai melihat senja. Untungnya kini mereka boleh pergi sampai malam. Sejin yang keadaannya paru-parunya sudah lebih membaik, mendapat jam malam yang lebih kendor, sedang Seungyoun sejak awal memang tak punya.

Pemandangan senja di pantai mereka memang indah. Sisi kiri pantai yang menjadi _spot_ favorit mereka sepi seperti biasa. Biasanya kalau mereka ke pantai saat siang di mana biru langit dan laut masih cerah, mereka menghabiskan waktu mengejar dan dikejar ombak. Tapi saat senja mereka hanya duduk dipinggir, melalui sinar matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

“Youn, kira-kira lulus SMA kamu mau ke mana?”

Seungyoun mengedikkan bahu. Dia benar-benar tak terpikir apa pun. Melanjutkan kuliah juga membuatnya berpikir. Ada sih bantuan-bantuan dari pemerintah. Tapi dia masih bingung ke mana tujuannya.

Seungyoun menatap Sejin yang sibuk memainkan pasir di antara jemarinya. Dia yakin apa pun yang Sejin lakukan, jalannya akan selalu cerah.

“Bagaimana kalau kamu mencari kampus yang ada jurusan kelautan di kota yang sama denganku nanti? Kamu bilang kamu pingin jadi pelaut. Jadi nanti kita bisa sewa tempat tinggal bersama. Eh tapi, akademi yang aku tuju tahun pertamanya harus di asrama sih...”

Bahkan disaat seperti ini, Seungyoun masih dibuat takjub oleh Sejin. Ikut masuk dalam rencana masa depan Sejin saja sudah membuatnya seperti manusia paling beruntung. Seungyoun bertekad akan melakukan apa pun agar Sejin _nya_ selalu bahagia.

Ke mana pun asal ada Sejin, pasti akan dia lakukan. Karena Sejin telah menjadi 'rumah'nya.

Seungyoun mengecup pipi Sejin sekilas, membuatnya berhenti berceloteh. “Akan kupertimbangkan,” ujarnya.

Dari halte, mereka berjalan bersisian. Tangan-tangan mereka penuh. Seungyoun membawa plastik berisi makanan anjing ukuran besar di tangan kanannya; tangan kiri Sejin memegang plastik isi belanjaan lain. Tangan mereka yang lain saling bertaut di antara mereka. Sambil berjalan mereka mengobrol tentang apa pun.

Sampai di depan pagar rumah Sejin, genggaman mereka terlepas. Sedikit tidak rela padahal besok mereka masih bisa bertemu. Sejin mencubit pipinya waktu wajahnya merengut.

“Udah, balik sana. Kan ada tugas.”

“Iya deh. Kamu juga jangan lupa ngerjain. Terus langsung tidur.”

Sejin memilin benang yang mencuat di kantong jaket Seungyoun. “Nanti mungkin nggak langsung tidur sih.”

Seungyoun bingung dengan ucapan Sejin. Pacarnya hanya mengulum senyum, mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya sendiri.

“Nanti malam sebelum tidur aku mau nungguin telepon dari pacar.”

“Ha?”

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel seiring getaran di kantong jaketnya. Seungyoun tergopoh-gopoh meraih kantong jaketnya. Dirabanya, sebelum dikeluarkan benda asing di kantong itu. Sebuah ponsel dengan seri dan warna yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Sejin, lengkap dengan gantungan bulu berwarna biru muda. Di layarnya terpampang satu panggilan masuk dari kontak bernama 'Sejinnie♡'.

”...Jin?” Seungyoun terperangah.

Sejin menangkup tangannya yang memegang ponsel itu dengan kedua tangannya. “Ini hadiah kecil dari aku. Kumohon jangan merasa terbebani karena aku udah kamu beri segalanya, jadi aku juga ingin memberikan segalanya buat kamu, Youn.”

Seungyoun tidak tahu dia masih bisa merasa jatuh cinta pada Sejin bahkan ketika dia sudah memilikinya.

* * *

**2008**

Noda lembab di langit-langit kamarnya bertambah. Sejujurnya Seungyoun lupa kapan terakhir kali dia memperhatikan rumahnya. Waktunya saja lebih banyak dia habiskan di luar. Kadang saat kebetulan matanya menangkap satu titik di rumahnya yang mulai mengelupas, dia seakan menunggu rumah ini runtuh dan mengubur semua.

Lebih baik jika papanya ikut terkubur.

Seperti malam-malam lain, terdengar kericuhan di luar pintu kamar. Dan tak akan ada tidur untuknya.

Pukul sembilan pagi, Seungyoun menelepon Sejin. Hari ini dia suntuk sesuntuk-suntuknya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya melupakan ini semua hanya Sejin _nya_.

Sejin bilang dia sedang bersiap-siap ke supermarket pagi ini, sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya di depan rumah.

Sisa pertengkaran semalam berserakan di ruang tengah. Pecahan botol yang belum tersapu sempurna dia bersihkan. Untung saja semalam mamanya tidak kenapa-kenapa, karena dia tepat melerai sebelum papanya melayangkan tamparannya. Luka di sudut bibirnya masih bisa dia tahan.

Di supermarket, Sejin membelikannya plester untuk luka itu dan minuman dingin sebagai ganti kompres untuk lebam di pipinya. Setelah itu agenda mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan, makan siang di restoran cepat saji, lalu ke pantai. Seungyoun akhirnya bisa terlelap berbantalkan pundak pacarnya dalam perjalanan ke pantai.

Pantai dan lautnya seakan memiliki daya magis yang berhasil membuatnya merasa hidup. Pun halnya dengan sang pacar yang duduk santai di _spot_ favorit mereka. Membuatnya ingat dia masih punya kebahagiaan, walau kecil.

Lelah bermain, dia pun ikut duduk di samping pacarnya, menikmati matahari tenggelam. Kaosnya yang basah dia jemur di bebatuan dekat mereka, jadi dia hanya memakai celana _jeans_. Sejin mengomelinya kalau nanti dia bisa sakit.

Benar saja, Seungyoun bersin tak lama kemudian. Sejin menggerutu dan mengambil inisiatif untuk pindah ke belakang Seungyoun yang setengah merebahkan dirinya. Karena permukaan pasirnya sedikit miring, posisi Seungyoun menjadi agak ke bawah. Sejin merangkul badan Seungyoun, berharap sedikit memberi kehangatan.

Yang tidak bisa dilihat Sejin, Seungyoun tersenyum lebar. Matanya memandang jauh ke arah kaki langit.

“Aku ingin punya rumah deket laut,” ujarnya tiba-tiba. “Kayaknya seru nggak, sih, bisa lihat matahari terbit dan tenggelam dari rumah tiap hari?”

Sejin hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Dagunya dia topangkan di pundak Seungyoun. Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam sekarang, berganti dengan birunya langit malam.

“Rasanya aku nggak ingin pulang... Kamu mau nemenin aku nggak, Jin? Tidur di pantai aja kali ya, hahaha.”

Sejin mendengus kecil, “Nggak mau ah, dingin tau kalau malam. Lagian belanjaanku gimana?”

“Hehe iya ya...” Bahunya sedikit turun.

“Kalau kamu mau, tidur di rumahku aja. Hari ini semua pada pergi.”

Seungyoun langsung menoleh. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Seungyoun mengecup sekilas ujung bibir Sejin.

Selalu. Perasaan ini datang ketika Sejin _nya_ menunjukkan cintanya.

“Asal ada kamu, aku selalu merasa pulang ke 'rumah'.”

Sejin juga ingin selalu menjadi 'rumah' bagi Seungyoun.

Cahaya bulan merasuk melalui jendela kamar Sejin yang dibiarkan terbuka. Bersama dengan angin musim semi yang berhembus. Posisi mereka di tempat tidur berkebalikan dari posisi mereka di pantai tadi. Seungyoun memperhatikan bagaimana angin itu menggerakkan helai ikal Sejin, bagaimana sinar bulan menyinari punggungnya yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Kaus yang dipakai terlalu besar di badannya sehingga sedikit merosot. Dikecupnya punggung itu, memarkirkan bibirnya disitu.

Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya saling bersauh pada kehangatan masing-masing. Sejin sedang memainkan permainan di ponselnya. Seungyoun memindahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar Sejin, lalu ke segala sudut ruang berdominasi warna biru. Menyimpannya di memori untuk nanti bisa dia replikasi di rumah pinggir pantai yang menjadi impiannya.

“Nanti rumah pinggir pantainya nuansanya biru ya?” tanya Sejin tiba-tiba. Seungyoun menahan tawa, membuat bingung Sejin yang tubuhnya jadi ikut bergetar. “Kok ketawa?”

“Hehe... nggak apa-apa... aku juga lagi mikir hal yang sama.”

××

“Seungyoun, aku rasa kesayanganmu sudah siap,” ujar Pak Nam, kepala mekanik bengkel tempatnya bekerja.

Seungyoun yang sedang mengelap mobil yang baru selesai diservis langsung tersenyum sumringah. Segera dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan setengah berjingkrak-jingkrak menuju garasi paling belakang bengkel. Disana sudah ada pemilik bengkel, Pak Kim, dan Pak Nam yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

“Tinggal kau periksa dan beritahukan apa yang menurutmu perlu diubah,” ujar Pak Nam. Seungyoun membantunya membuka selubung yang menutupi kesayangan barunya itu.

Sebuah mobil sedan domestik berwarna silver keluaran tahun 2000. Mobil ini sebelumnya adalah milik Pak Kim yang sudah rusak dan telah lama mendekam di garasi bengkelnya.

Atas saran Ayah Sejin, Seungyoun menabungkan sebagian upahnya sejak tahun pertamanya bekerja disini dengan tujuan membeli mobil sedan itu. Pak Kim setuju dan membantu mengatur tabungannya atas permintaan Seungyoun yang merasa tidak aman menyimpannya di rumah. Pak Nam dengan senang hati membantu merestorasi. Dia juga yang mengajari Seungyoun menyetir di lahan milik bengkel.

Seungyoun menatap mobil hasil jerih payahnya itu dengan bangga. Namun karena Seungyoun belum memiliki SIM, sementara mobilnya masih dipegang bengkel. Dia berjanji akan menebusnya begitu usianya cukup saat musim panas nanti.

Seungyoun tidak sabar memberitahukan pada Sejin. Yang tahu hanya sang mama dan Ayah Sejin. Tentu saja ini dirahasiakan dari papanya untuk menghindari hal buruk.

Hari Sabtu, Seungyoun bekerja seharian penuh di bengkel. Dia mengundang Sejin hari itu. Tentu saja pacarnya bingung karena Seungyoun jarang ingin dilihat saat bekerja. _Pas kerja aku jelek banget, belepotan oli_ , dalihnya.

Padahal, kata Sejin, dia terlihat gagah dengan baju mekanik dan bandana agar rambutnya tidak kotor. Seungyoun tersenyum malu. Diam-diam Sejin mengambil fotonya saat dia tidak melihat.

Saat akhirnya ditunjukkan mobil miliknya, Sejin terperangah. Terpesona dengan interior yang didominasi hitam dan coklat. Seungyoun mengajaknya berkeliling bengkel satu putaran. Sejin bilang dia terlihat keren waktu menyetir. Saat tak ada yang melihat, Sejin merebahkan sandaran kursi pengemudi dan menciumnya.

Tiga bulan kemudian, dua hari setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, Seungyoun berhasil mendapatkan SIM-nya. Seungyoun menyimpannya hati-hati di dompet. Mungkin nanti dia akan mengajak mamanya jalan-jalan sebagai tanda syukur. Orang pertama yang ingin dia supiri tentu adalah beliau.

Seungyoun baru akan menuju ke toko tekstil ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari lorong di samping toko. Lebih tepatnya mengejeknya.

“Hey, anaknya si pengangguran!”

Dia tahu suara siapa itu. Bahkan meski sudah dikalahkan Sejin di bangku sekolah dasar, tidak membuat mereka jera menghina Seungyoun. Ya walau dilakukan di belakang Sejin tentunya.

Hinaan mereka tidak pernah benar-benar digubris Seungyoun. Baginya mereka seperti anjing yang menggonggong. Biasanya juga kalau dia tidak membalas mereka akan diam sendiri.

“Wah, ga denger ya? Pasti kebanyakan dengerin Sejin ngedesah,” celetuk salah satu dari mereka berempat. Yang lain tertawa mengejek.

Mendengar nama Sejin disebut, Seungyoun berhenti.

Merasa mendapat perhatian Seungyoun, empat orang itu melanjutkan ocehan mereka, “Udah bapaknya pengangguran, eh anaknya homo pula. Nggak nyangka seleranya si ceking galak.”

“Hey inget, dulu kamu dikalahin lho.”

“Kan dulu, sekarang kayaknya kita pake rame-rame bisa tuh, ya nggak, Youn? Enak nggak si Sej-”

**_Brak!_ **

Seungyoun menerjang yang terakhir bicara, menahan lehernya di tembok hingga kesulitan bernapas. Matanya menatap nyalang.

“Jangan sekali-sekali bicara seperti itu soal Sejin!” desisnya.

Dua orang lainnya bangun dari keterkejutannya dan menarik Seungyoun menjauh dari temannya. Sedang salah satunya memukul Seungyoun tepat di perut. Mereka tidak tahu kekuatan Seungyoun lebih besar sehingga dia berhasil meloloskan diri dari kuncian dua orang lalu menendang kuat yang memukul perutnya tadi. Yang ditendang ikut tersungkur bersama teman mereka yang pertama tumbang.

Dua orang yang tersisa tunggang langgang meninggalkan lorong. Seungyoun yang masih merasakan amarahnya memuncak, menarik kerah orang yang dia terjang pertama kali.

“Silahkan kalau kamu mau menghinaku, menyebut-nyebut lelaki tua gila itu! Tapi kalau aku dengar kamu mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sejin, aku tidak segan menghabisimu!”

Seungyoun bersiap untuk memukul, namun sekelebat bayangan papanya yang memukulnya hadir di otak. Jika dia menggunakan kekerasan, dia tak ubahnya seperti beliau, seperti monster. Dan Seungyoun tak mau menjadi seperti itu.

Matanya terbelalak, sekujur badannya bergetar. _Dia hampir menjadi seperti itu_.

“Seungyoun!” jerit mamanya.

Mendengar suara itu, Seungyoun melepas cengkramannya membiarkan lawannya kembali tersungkur. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, lawannya segera kabur membawa temannya yang terluka.

Seungyoun sendiri jatuh terduduk, terguncang oleh emosinya yang tidak stabil. Mamanya menghampirinya perlahan, merengkuh anaknya yang terisak. Beliau pun mengerti yang dialami anaknya, berusaha menenangkan, menelan isakannya sendiri.

“Aku nggak mau menjadi seperti papa, Ma...” racau Seungyoun berulang-ulang, yang dibalas berulang-ulang juga oleh mamanya, _kamu bukan dia, Seungyoun, kamu lebih baik dari itu..._

Sore itu, perjalanan pertamanya dengan mobil ditemani mamanya, mereka menuju pantai favoritnya dan Sejin. Menatap langit senja dari kaca mobil. Menceritakan segala yang tidak pernah terucap sebelumnya.

Tentang kesabaran mamanya yang akhirnya habis bersamaan dengan cintanya. Tentang langkah apa yang harus diambil selanjutnya untuk kehidupan mereka yang lebih baik. Tentang Seungyoun dan hubungannya dengan Sejin. Untuk hal itu mamanya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Namun yang pasti beliau tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kontra.

Setidaknya satu beban Seungyoun terangkat.

××

Rencananya Seungyoun akan mengajak Sejin berkendara dengan mobilnya sore itu. Di telepon, Seungyoun menyuruh Sejin bersiap-siap dan dia akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi lalu mereka akan membeli makanan di supermarket sekalian pamit pada mamanya. Sejin mendengus geli saat Seungyoun menutup teleponnya dengan bunyi kecupan yang aneh.

Saat bingung memilih baju dan memikirkan perlu tidaknya membawa baju ganti apabila pantai menjadi salah satu tujuan mereka hari itu, sebuah pesan multimedia masuk ke ponselnya.

Pengirimnya dari nomor tak dikenal, membuat Sejin ragu membukanya. Tapi mungkin penting jadi tetap dia buka.

Ponselnya luput dari genggaman ketika pesan itu terbuka.

××

Kalau saja keran kamar mandinya tidak bocor.

Kalau saja dia tidak lengah tidak mengunci kamarnya.

Kalau saja dia tahu papanya ada di dalam rumah.

Dan berbagai kalau saja yang kalau saja tidak terjadi, tidak akan menghadapkannya pada situasi ini.

Padahal dia telah siap berangkat. Kemudian teringat kunci mobil dan ponselnya tertinggal di kamar. Tapi yang dia temukan di kamarnya yang berantakan adalah papanya. Dengan ponsel dan kunci mobil di tangan beliau.

Di belakang beliau, kasurnya telah terangkat di bagian ujung, tempatnya menyimpan sebagian uang.

“K-...”

“Dari mana kau bisa mendapat uang dan mobil ini?”

Tangannya yang masih mencengkram gagang pintu mengerat. “Bukan urusanmu!”

Ponsel di tangan beliau berbunyi. Nama 'Sejinnie♡' terpampang jelas. “Apa maksud dari semua ini, Seungyoun?”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil papanya setelah sekian tahun membuat darahnya terasa mendidih. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketika beliau menunjukkan sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang mencium Sejin di layar ponselnya.

_Bagaimana bisa..._

Seungyoun merebut ponselnya dari tangan beliau. Mengecek asal foto itu. Sebuah pesan multimedia dari nomor tak dikenal. Tulisan dalam pesan itu membuatnya langsung tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

'Anak Penggerutu Pemabuk ternyata seorang homoseksual. Bukti foto hubungan Cho Seungyoun dan Lee Sejin:'

_Berandal-berandal sial itu..._

“Jadi begini hubungan kalian selama ini!?” beliau mendengus merendahkan, “Sudah kucurigai sejak awal. Pasti mobil ini hadiah dari 'pacar' kayamu itu kan!? Menjijikkan!”

Seungyoun geram. Diterjangnya orang yang telah membuat hidupnya sengsara.

“ORANG SEPERTIMU TIDAK BERHAK MENGATAI-NGATAIKU! KAU YANG LEBIH MENJIJIKKAN!” Seungyoun mencengkram kuat kemeja papanya.

“JAGA BICARAMU!”

“KAU PIKIR KAU YANG PALING MENDERITA!? KAU SELALU BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG SUDAH KAU LALUI. LALU, APA KAU PERNAH MELIHAT APA YANG HARUS KULALUI SELAMA INI?!”

Air matanya tak terbendung. Luapan emosinya sudah di ambang batas. Napasnya berat. Seungyoun sudah muak.

”...Apa pernah sekali saja kau memikirkan hidup kami?” lirihnya sarat kesedihan.

Beliau tak bergeming. Dihempaskannya kasar kerah baju beliau hingga tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping. Kunci mobil dan ponsel yang tadi terbanting ke lantai dipungutnya. Beberapa lembar uang yang berserakan dipungutnya juga.

Sebagian dia lemparkan ke wajah papanya, “Ini yang kamu inginkan bukan?! Ambil sana!”

Seungyoun mengambil barang-barang sekenanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel. Membanting pintu kamarnya dan berlari keluar. Di tengah kekalutan pikirannya, Seungyoun melihatnya.

Berdiri di seberang sana, Sejin _nya_.

Yang seharusnya tidak terluka, yang seharusnya dia lindungi dari kejamnya manusia. Yang seharusnya terus tersenyum bahagia. Yang seharusnya dia rengkuh dan jaga di sisinya.

”...Y-youn...” nadanya gemetar.

Maka dalam beberapa langkah cepat, mereka bertemu di tengah jalan, sebagaimana garis takdir mereka berpotongan. Keduanya terangkum dalam satu dekapan. Jantung mereka berdegup hebat bagai rusa yang ketakutan.

“Sejin... ayo, pergi dari sini.”

××

Sekitar mereka terasa seperti lampu yang buram terbias rintik hujan. Mereka terus berlari melewati daerah pertokoan. Melewati hiruk pikuk keramaian. Seakan bila mereka berhenti, mereka akan merasakan tajamnya tatapan.

Mereka tak tahu kepada siapa saja pesan itu dikirim. Jadi tak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk diam. Tak sanggup akan perkataan-perkataan yang kejam.

Seungyoun membuka cepat selubung mobilnya yang setia terparkir di garasi bengkel. Pak Kim yang melihat kedatangannya tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka. Tangan keduanya menegang di kenop pintu mobil.

“Kau jadi membawanya pergi hari ini?” tanya Pak Kim. Rautnya terlihat biasa, tapi mereka tetap awas. Seungyoun mengangguk pelan.

“Baiklah, hati-hati. Pak Nam sudah mengisi penuh bensinnya. Selamat jalan!”

Pak Kim mengantar kepergian mereka. Sejin membalas lambaian tangannya dari jendela yang terbuka. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya sebelum berbalik masuk dan menutup jendela. Mereka menghembuskan napas yang mereka tahan sejak tadi secara bersamaan.

Seungyoun menyetir dengan gusar. Tanpa tujuan yang pasti, mereka harus keluar dari kota ini. Tiba di ujung kota kecil mereka, Seungyoun memberhentikan mobilnya.

Ponsel di kantongnya dan di genggaman Sejin sejak tadi terus bergetar. Beberapa pesan masuk dari teman-teman mereka, beberapa panggilan masuk dari keluarga. Tak ada yang berani membuka.

“Haruskah kita benar-benar pergi?” Seungyoun mulai ragu. Tangannya yang memegang kemudi tegang. Matanya menerawang jauh ke jalan yang terbentang di hadapan mereka.

Ini hanya sesuatu yang impulsif. Mereka hanya ingin lari. Mencari tempat di mana mereka tak perlu sembunyi.

Tiba-tiba Sejin menarik ponsel Seungyoun lalu mencabut baterai, disusul miliknya. “Ayo,” ujarnya, memandang lurus ke depan.

Jemarinya menggapai tangan kanan Seungyoun di kemudi dan menggenggamnya erat. Seakan bilang _jangan takut_.

Seungyoun dapat merasa keringat dingin dan gemetarnya Sejin. Dia juga takut seperti dirinya. Tapi secara magis, ketakutan sirna karena tahu mereka ada untuk masing-masing. Maka Seungyoun kembali menjalankan mobilnya, mengarungi jalanan entah ke mana.

Yang penting tidak disini.

××

Mereka berhenti di sebuah supermarket yang mereka temui. Barang yang mereka bawa minim. Seungyoun yang memasukkan barang asal ke dalam ranselnya hanya menemukan beberapa lembar uang yang sempat dia kumpulkan, seharusnya cukup untuk beberapa hari. Lalu beberapa lembar kaus, pakaian dalam cadangan yang memang dia siapkan di tas ranselnya itu, pengisi daya ponsel, topi, dan parfum. Karena tadi dia memang berniat pergi, jaket menempel di tubuhnya dengan kaus dilapisi kemeja dan celana _jeans_ serta sepatu olahraga. Dompetnya aman di kantong.

Sedangkan Sejin membawa jaketnya, memakai _sweatshirt_ tipis dan celana kain serta sepatu yang mirip punya Seungyoun. Selain itu dia hanya membawa tas kanvasnya yang selalu berisi barang-barang pentingnya. Uang yang dia bawa tidak banyak. Mereka pun membeli keperluan bersih diri dan perbekalan yang simpel tapi mengenyangkan, tak lupa beberapa botol air mineral. Sebuah peta juga masuk keranjang belanja. Berusaha sehemat mungkin karena mereka mau menyimpan uang mereka.

Sejin menyarankan untuk terus melaju hingga empat kota berikutnya, menyusuri daerah pesisir. Berharap tak ada yang mengejar mereka sampai kesana. Sepanjang perjalanan, hening melanda kecuali menunjukkan arah mana yang harus dituju.

Jam di dasbor mobil menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika mereka sampai di _rest area_ sebelum memasuki kota keempat. Mereka makan malam satu porsi sup yang dibagi berdua, tanpa banyak bicara, lalu membeli perbekalan tambahan. Kembali ke mobil untuk merebahkan diri sejenak. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing; Seungyoun menurunkan sandaran kursinya, Sejin memilih untuk berbaring di kursi belakang.

Menggambar pola abstrak di kursi pengemudi tepat di sebelah kepala Seungyoun, Sejin menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi mengganjal, “Kira-kira... siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu?”

Seungyoun mengusap wajahnya kasar mengingat para berandalan pengecut yang menyerangnya kemarin. “Kamu ingat anak yang dulu kau pukuli waktu SD?”

Sejin terdiam berusaha mengingat lalu menggumam. Seungyoun menceritakan kejadian kemarin itu hingga pembicaraan dengan mamanya di pantai. Tentu saja tidak menyebutkan kata-kata buruk yang diucapkan berandal-berandal itu tentang Sejin. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya jijik.

“Dengan kamu sadar untuk berhenti tepat sebelum memukul mereka, aku rasa itu yang membedakanmu dengan papamu. Kamu tentu saja jauh lebih baik darinya,” ujar Sejin menenangkan.

Seungyoun memejamkan matanya. Tentu, dia tidak akan sudi berubah menjadi monster seperti papanya. Dia tidak akan mau menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya.

“Jadi mamamu sudah tahu tentang kita?” Sejin mengubah topik pembicaraan. Jemarinya kini memilin rambut Seungyoun.

“Hm... dan kamu tahu, Jin? Si Setan juga tahu karena tadi dia merampas ponselku...”

Sejin bergidik.

Seungyoun terdiam memikirkan mamanya. Apakah dirinya saat ini melakukan hal yang benar? Bukannya dia malah membuat runyam segala masalah? Apakah lari adalah solusi?

“Jin, apa kita akan baik-baik saja?”

“Aku... nggak bisa bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Melihat realitanya, ini semua di luar kapasitas kita...”

Ada jeda panjang.

“Tapi ada kita berdua disini, kita nggak sendirian, kita pasti seenggaknya bisa mengatasi ini sama-sama.”

Seungyoun merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi miring ke arah Sejin, memandang tepat ke iris coklat favoritnya. Selalu ada keyakinan disitu, dan Seungyoun hanya mau menyakini itu bersama Sejin.

“Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Jin...”

Sejin terhenyak, bingung dengan pernyataan yang tiba-tiba.

”...Tapi harusnya kamu nggak ikut terseret dalam hidupku. Harusnya kamu bisa hidup dengan bebas, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan keluargamu... Aku... aku telah membuatmu ikut mengalami hal buruk.”

“Seungyoun...” rahang Sejin mengeras, air mata menggenang di pelupuk, “...nggak pernah sekalipun aku menyesal bertemu denganmu. Aku bersyukur bisa masuk dalam hidupmu dan kamu dalam hidupku. Hidup tidak selamanya baik, tapi aku mau melalui itu semua sama kamu. Suka dukamu adalah suka dukaku... Kau bilang aku 'rumah'mu, maka jadilah 'penghuni'ku selalu...”

Sejin menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar telah menetes di pipi Seungyoun. Tersenyum lembut dia berkata, “Kau bilang harusnya aku hidup bebas, tapi sekarang _kita_ yang akan hidup bebas... Kita, sama-sama.”

Seungyoun menarik tengkuk Sejin. Ciuman mereka dilapisi air mata, bagai tersedak air laut. Tapi dalam, sedalam samudra di dalam iris coklat Sejin.

××

Di dalam bilik kamar mandi restoran yang mereka kunjungi untuk sarapan, Sejin menatap layar ponsel yang baru saja dia nyalakan. Puluhan pesan dan panggilan dari orangtuanya dan beberapa teman yang Sejin yakini bertanya-tanya soal fotonya yang tersebar. Menggigit bibirnya, dia bingung haruskah menghubungi keluarganya. Dibukanya pesan teratas dari ibunya.

' _Sejin, pulanglah, ibu mohon_ '

Ibu jarinya berputar di atas opsi 'balas' di ponselnya. Suara bilik sebelah yang terbuka tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, ponselnya jatuh ke lantai dengan baterai yang terlepas. _Mungkin tidak..._

Sejin kembali ke mejanya disambut tatapan khawatir Seungyoun yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka, seporsi sup tahu. Sepertinya dia menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di kamar mandi jadi Seungyoun kira dia sakit. Sejin tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

Selepas sarapan mereka mengitari kota yang asing, mencari tempat menginap dengan parkiran yang murah untuk semalam. Sekaligus melihat-lihat apa yang menarik di kota itu. Menjelang siang mereka, menemukan sebuah penginapan murah. Seusai membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak, mereka keluar untuk berjalan-jalan sampai petang.

Di kota yang asing ini, tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Rasanya seperti tidak terlihat dan mereka bebas melakukan apa saja. Tak ada beban di pikiran mereka, hanya ada Seungyoun dan Sejin, berdua.

Tapi ketika malam datang dan Sejin terlelap di sampingnya yang bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur, pikirannya kembali merasa bersalah. Dia telah berdosa pada kedua orangtua Sejin, membawa pergi anak mereka. Seungyoun sungguh tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Tenggorokannya tercekat, menahan isakannya. Seharusnya mereka dipertemukan di keadaan yang baik-baik saja, bukan di saat pelik seperti ini.

Geliat tubuh Sejin disampingnya membuatnya tersentak. Kelopak mata Sejin yang terpejam bergerak, dalam gerak lambat terbuka. “Seungyoun?” suaranya parau.

“Ya, Jin? Tidur lagi ya?” Seungyoun mengelus pipi Sejin dengan ibu jarinya. Di kamar yang gelap ini, siluet Sejin tetap terlihat indah.

“Kamu kok belum tidur?”

“Nggak bisa...”

Sejin menatapnya sekilas dari matanya yang sayu, lalu terpejam lagi. Ibu jari Seungyoun di pipinya dia bawa untuk dikecup.

Seungyoun tertegun. Segala yang ada pada Sejin adalah sempurna. Bilah bibirnya yang merah muda merekah pun tak luput. Disapukannya ibu jarinya sepanjang bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sengaja masuk terlalu dalam dan menyentuh lidah Sejin.

Sejin adalah gravitasinya. Dalam satu tarikan, mereka berciuman. Tidak pernah bosan dia merasakan manis bibir itu. Namun malam itu berbeda. Rasa ingin memiliki seutuhnya muncul. Menggebu-gebu bagai ombak besar di kala badai.

Seungyoun menahan dirinya sebelum terjerumus terlalu dalam. “Sejin... tolong beritahu aku kalau kamu ingin berhenti...”

Belaian lembut di pipinya dan tatapan hangat di matanya menjadi tanda afirmasi, tapi kepastian yang ditunggunya adalah dari bibir itu. Maka ketika Sejin berujar, “Aku mau kamu,” Seungyoun tak bisa berhenti.

Seungyoun bangkit sebentar mengambil pengaman yang dia simpan di dompetnya, Sejin tertawa saat mengetahui fakta itu. Tapi cukup merasa beruntung persiapannya itu berguna juga. Malam itu, tawa dan isakan melebur menjadi satu. Tiap sentuhan di antara mereka membahasakan _jangan takut, jangan pergi, jangan hilang_.

××

Hari ketiga, uang mereka mulai menipis. Bahkan ketika mereka berhemat hanya makan satu kali sehari. Tentunya sudah tidak bisa menginap di mana pun, semalam mereka tidur di pemandian umum. Atas kebaikan pemilik pemandian, Seungyoun bisa memarkir mobilnya gratis.

Mereka benar-benar buntu untuk langkah selanjutnya. Berkali-kali menahan untuk tidak menghubungi keluarga mereka. Ditengah kesuntukan itu, mereka pergi ke pantai terdekat. Laut selalu dapat menenangkan pikiran yang kalut.

Beruntung sedang libur musim panas, mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti dua orang teman yang pergi berlibur. Melihat pertokoan di pinggir pantai, Seungyoun dan Sejin sempat terpikir untuk mencari lowongan paruh waktu di salah satu kedai. Tapi biasanya mendekati akhir liburan, tak banyak yang buka.

Perut mereka mulai lapar karena tadi pagi hanya sarapan telur rebus di pemandian. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa makan dua hari dengan uang yang sekarang, dipotong bensin dan uang darurat. Jadi mereka mencari kedai yang menjual menu termurah.

“Kau tau, aku dengar di musim panas ini banyak kasus anak kabur dari rumah berdalih liburan musim panas,” tak sengaja tercuri dengar obrolan antara dua bapak-bapak di dekat mereka. Seungyoun dan Sejin terpaku. Mata mereka bersirobok.

“Betul, bahkan beberapa polisi disibukkan dengan kasus-kasus ini.”

Selera makan mereka hilang. Mengurungkan niat untuk membeli makanan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali dan mungkin pindah lokasi. Tergesa mereka menuju pemandian.

Namun sial, mereka melihat sebuah mobil polisi terparkir dekat mobil mereka. Sang pemilik terlihat sedang berbicara dengan dua orang petugas yang menunjukan secarik foto. Dalam gerak lambat mereka menyaksikan ibu pemilik mengenali wajah mereka di foto. Seungyoun dan Sejin segera berbalik lari. Naas, salah satu petugas melihat mereka dan berteriak mengejar.

“Hey, berhenti!”

Kaki-kaki mereka semakin cepat, berlari tak tentu arah. Seungyoun menggandeng Sejin agar mereka tidak terpisah. Sejin menyuruhnya berbelok ke kiri, tempat pasar tradisional berada. Di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian dan terik matahari, Seungyoun dan Sejin berusaha menghindari kejaran polisi.

Seungyoun menemukan lorong sempit dan gelap dengan boks sampah besar di sisinya, segera mereka bersembunyi di balik situ. Berharap polisi tidak melihat mereka. Keduanya berusaha mengatur napas yang tersengal. Namun napas Sejin semakin berat.

“Hhh... Seungyo-unh... Sakith...” Sejin memegang dadanya.

_Oh, tidak..._

Asma Sejin kambuh.

“Sejin!” pekik Seungyoun panik ketika Sejin tersungkur. Seungyoun berusaha menggendong Sejin keluar dari lorong sempit dan pengap itu agar Sejin bisa mendapat asupan udara. Dia ingat obat-obatan dan _inhaler_ Sejin ada di dalam mobil. Giginya bergemeretak frustasi.

Seungyoun yang panik mengecek keadaan sekeliling bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar situ, yang ikut panik ketika tahu ada yang terkena serangan asma. Seorang bapak-bapak bergegas menawarkan tumpangan ke klinik terdekat.

Setibanya di klinik Sejin segera diberi penanganan. Seungyoun berterima kasih pada bapak yang mengantar kemudian disuruh petugas untuk mengisi administrasi. Saat mengisi kontak pasien, Seungyoun termenung sebentar.

Ditatapnya layar ponsel Sejin yang menampilkan riwayat panggilan terakhir. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Ibu Sejin menelepon. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogotinya. Kini dia malah membuat anaknya jatuh sakit. Seungyoun semakin tidak punya muka untuk bertemu.

Tapi Sejin butuh orangtuanya.

Satu tarikan napas dan Seungyoun menekan tombol telepon. Nada tunggunya tidak terlalu lama. Teleponnya langsung tersambung.

“H-halo?” sapanya terbata.

“ _Sejin! Sejin, sayang...”_ terdengar isakan pilu sang Ibu. Jantungnya seakan mencelos.

“Tante... maaf...”

“ _Seungyoun? Seungyoun, kalian di mana?_ ” disela tangisnya sang Ibu masih bersuara lembut. Seungyoun terisak.

××

Sejin sudah lebih stabil pernapasannya tapi masih dalam pengawasan dokter. Tubuhnya masih lemah karena malnutrisi. Seungyoun dengan gelisah menanti di lobi rumah sakit. Butuh empat jam perjalanan dengan kereta dari kotanya.

Tak lama terlihat kedua orangtua Sejin tiba. Seungyoun berdiri kaku. Dia siap menerima amukan mereka.

“T-tan-,”

Namun yang terjadi setelah itu membuatnya terpaku. Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan keduanya. Bersyukur mereka berhasil menemukan Seungyoun dan Sejin.

Padahal harusnya mereka marah. Padahal harusnya mereka memaki. Padahal harusnya mereka membenci.

Dalam pelukan itu, Seungyoun mengucap maaf berkali-kali. Dan dia dimaafkan berkali-kali.

“Malam ketika kalian tidak kunjung pulang, orangtuamu bertengkar hebat. Dan puncaknya mamamu melapor pada polisi soal kekerasan yang dialaminya. Sekalian melaporkan hilangnya kalian. Tapi karena saat itu belum 24 jam kami belum bisa melapor...” ucap Ayah Sejin ketika mereka sudah tenang. Ibu Sejin sedang melanjutkan proses administrasi.

Seungyoun masih tertunduk memandang lantai.

“Apa kamu sudah menelepon mamamu?”

Hanya dijawab gelengan pelan.

“Pulanglah... saat ini mamamu perlu dukungan. Untuk masalah ini, kami paham betapa beratnya untukmu sehingga kamu melakukan hal ini. Dan Sejin tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian...”

Hening menyelimuti ruang tunggu. Banyak hal yang terlintas di benaknya hingga terasa memuakkan, hingga dia tidak bisa memikirkan satu hal pun. Terlintas soal fotonya dan Sejin yang tersebar.

”...Om... soal foto....” tanyanya takut-takut, buku jarinya memucat karena mencengkram celana _jeans_ -nya terlalu erat.

Ayah Sejin menghembuskan napasnya panjang, mengusap wajahnya yang kelelahan. “...Apa itu benar?” tanya beliau.

“Saya... saya menyayangi Sejin,” akunya lantang. Memang dia takut akan segala reaksi dari orang lain. Tapi jika bisa, dia selalu ingin mengucap dengan jelas pada dunia, bahwa dia begitu menyayangi Sejin.

“Hanya saja... saya telah membuatnya susah. Jadi, saya mohon maaf. Anda boleh membenci saya, yang hanya membuatnya terluka,” tambahnya.

“Seungyoun... apa Sejin pernah berkata padamu dia merasa susah saat bersamamu?”

Seungyoun mengerjap, sedikit ragu menggeleng.

“Apa dia pernah berkata dia terluka?” Ayah Sejin menatapnya, “Seungyoun, memikirkan perasaan yang mungkin dirasakan orang yang kamu cintai itu memang perlu, tapi apa kamu tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka? Bila dari mereka tak ada masalah, harusnya kamu pun tidak mempermasalahkannya.”

“Saya pun akan mendengarkan apa yang dirasakan Sejin nanti ketika dia bangun. Tapi... terima kasih karena sudah menyayangi Sejin. Terima kasih kamu sudah melakukannya sebaik mungkin,” Ayah Sejin menepuk bahunya.

Seungyoun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ditemani Ayah Sejin untuk mengambil mobilnya yang ditinggal di pemandian serta mengurus beberapa hal dengan polisi yang mengejar mereka tadi. Laporan orang hilang mereka pun sudah dicabut. Seungyoun mengantar Ayah Sejin kembali ke klinik.

Beliau berpesan agar menyetir dengan hati-hati dan mengabarinya bila sudah sampai. Sebagai gantinya beliau akan mengabari jika Sejin sudah sadar.

Malam telah larut, Seungyoun menyetir dengan beban pikiran yang belum sepenuhnya terangkat. Dia tahu Ayah Sejin sudah berusaha melegakan hatinya. Tapi masih saja pikiran tentangnya yang telah menyusahkan Sejin tidak sirna.

Memandang jalan yang mengantarnya pulang, Seungyoun tidak merasa 'pulang'. Karena 'rumah'nya adalah Sejin. Dan dia telah mengotorinya, menyakitinya. Seungyoun belajar dari pengalaman pahit papanya, bahwa 'penghuni' yang merusak 'rumah'nya, tidak berhak 'tinggal'.

××

Reaksi mamanya ketika melihatnya kembali tentu saja memeluknya sambil menangis. Beberapa lebam di tangannya bekas pertengkaran sebelum akhirnya ayahnya ditangkap terlihat membengkak. Seungyoun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berhati-hati dengan luka beliau.

“Ma... Setelah semuanya selesai, kita pergi yuk. Cari kebahagiaan lagi.”

“Hmm... Tapi bagaimana dengan Sejin?”

Seungyoun hanya tersenyum pedih. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Sejin patut mendapatkan kebahagiaan lain.

“Kamu harus bicarakan ini baik-baik, kalian bisa dan berhak untuk bahagia,” pesan beliau.

Sejin baru kembali dua hari kemudian. Atas himbauan dokter, dia harus berada di rumah selama beberapa hari dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Ketika orangtua Sejin berbincang dengan dokter di lantai bawah, Seungyoun menghambur ke pelukan Sejin yang duduk lemah di pinggir kasur.

Kini Seungyoun ikut berbaring, bagian atas badannya bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur; Sejin bersandar di dada Seungyoun, tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Jemari Seungyoun bermain tanpa sadar di sela-sela rambut ikal Sejin.

“Aku bikin kamu takut ya?” tanya Sejin tiba-tiba.

“Banget... tapi untung kamu nggak apa-apa. Maaf karena aku pulang duluan.”

“Nggak apa-apa, toh kamu harus nemenin mamamu. Gimana kasusnya?”

“Lagi diurus kepolisian. Tapi kata mereka, dia mengakui perbuatannya dan tidak meminta pengacara,” entah apa yang ada di pikiran papanya, Seungyoun tak peduli.

“Hmm... baguslah...”

“Maaf,” tambah Sejin pelan.

“Hm?”

“Aku selalu bilang jangan takut... tapi kemarin aku yang bikin kamu takut. Aku nggak akan ke mana-mana kok, Seungyoun. Aku bakal disini terus, karena ada kamu disini.”

Seungyoun menghirup wangi rambut Sejin, berharap bisa membantunya menelan batu yang muncul di tenggorokannya.

“Iya, Sejin...Iya...”

Seungyoun memberi pelajaran pada berandal-berandal yang menyebarkan fotonya dan Sejin. Tak susah baginya melumpuhkan empat orang, _uhm_ , tiga karena salah satu dari mereka segera memohon ampun. Dia membuat mereka membersihkan nama Sejin dengan mengakui foto itu sebagai hasil rekayasa (toh, fotonya buram) dan membuat mereka bersumpah tidak akan mengganggu Sejin lagi.

Sejin, dengan wajah galaknya, bilang dia akan membalas mereka saat semester baru dimulai. Seungyoun hanya tertawa karena Sejin pasti benar-benar akan melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa melihat itu.

“Kamu ketawa mulu deh!”

“Kamu tuh lucu banget kalau cemberut...” Seungyoun menarik bibir Sejin yang mengerucut. Meraba tekstur bibirnya.

“Ehem...” Ibu Sejin berdeham dari balik pintu. Sejin berjengit kaget. Pasca hubungan mereka diketahui, mereka menjadi lebih canggung saat ketahuan bermesraan.

Ibu Sejin hanya masuk untuk menaruh jajanan lalu keluar lagi. Sejin membenamkan wajahnya yang merah ke dada Seungyoun. Dipeluknya lebih erat Sejin yang selalu pas di dekapannya. Seakan mematri tiap permukaan Sejin dalam memorinya. Tangannya tak sengaja meraba titik geli di pinggang ramping Sejin, membuat Sejin tergelak di dadanya. Getar yang dia salin di telinganya.

“Heeey, udah dong!” Sejin mendongak, senyum terkulum.

Tangan Seungyoun pindah memindai setiap inci wajah Sejin. Netranya pun mengingat setiap rasi yang membentuk wajah itu. Terutama iris sedalam samudra dan senyum cerah mataharinya.

“Kamu daritadi ngelihatin, aku jadi minder...” gurau Sejin.

“Hehe... aku sayang kamu, Jin. Sayang, sayang banget,” Seungyoun mencium tiap sisi wajah Sejin diselingi kata 'sayang'; mulai puncak wajahnya, keningnya, kedua pelipisnya terutama bekas luka tipis di pelipis kanan, kedua matanya dari alis hingga kelopak, puncak hidungnya, lalu kedua pipinya. Diangkatnya dagu Sejin dan mengecupnya juga. Terakhir, bibir yang tebal di sisi bawah, dilumat lambat, merekam segala rasa.

“Hehe, Seungyoun, apa sih... Nih, aku juga. Aku sayang banget sama kamu,” Sejin menarik wajahnya turun agar bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Seungyoun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Sejin menangkap rona aneh dalam senyum itu.

Tangan Sejin terkalung sempurna di lehernya. Berjinjit sedikit agar dagu bisa bertopang di bahunya. “Jangan pergi, jangan hilang.”

Seungyoun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, takut bila terbuka Sejin bisa tahu dia sekuat tenaga menahan air mata.

“Hm...”

Lagi, Seungyoun membuat Sejin _nya_ berjanji, dan lagi, dia yang akan mengingkari.

Dua hari sebelum semester baru dimulai, Seungyoun pergi.

* * *

**Juni, 2020**

Satu aturan hidup yang kerap dia jumpai di mana-mana, bahkan di majalah gaya hidup tempatnya bekerja sampingan adalah, ' _forgiven but not forgotten_ '.

Mana bisa dia lupakan sosok papanya. Bagaimana hidupnya penuh liku karena beliau. Tapi memaafkan adalah pilihan lainnya. Toh, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan ketika jasad papanya telah menjadi abu? Meminta ganti rugi?

Seungyoun ingat kali terakhir bertemu papanya di umur dua puluh satu, beberapa bulan sebelum beliau meninggal karena sakit. Meja lapas di tengah mereka seakan menertawakan jarak sebenarnya antara dirinya dan papanya. Jarak yang perlahan papanya tarik kembali padahal Seungyoun sudah tidak memegang ujung tali yang lain. Mau bilang terlambat, tapi daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?

Menangis, menyesal, lalu minta maaf. Saat itu Seungyoun masih belum. Tapi ketika kabar beliau tak bisa diselamatkan dari serangan jantung, Seungyoun memandang foto papanya yang terpasang di persemayaman terakhir dengan sentimen yang sama seperti sekarang. Termaafkan, agar beliau bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

Umur dua puluh satu pun kali terakhir dia menginjakkan kaki di kota kecil dekat laut ini, sebelum hidup membawanya melanglang buana. Bangunan yang pernah dia sebut rumah, telah rata dengan tanah. Tak ada lagi langit-langit berhias noda lembab dan dinding terkelupas. Tak ada lagi halaman luas tempatnya bersandiwara soal bajak laut. Kota kecil ini sedang menggiati pembangunan kala itu.

Sedang rumah beratap biru di seberang, masih berdiri dengan megah. Tapi 'dia' tak disana, orang yang pernah dia anggap 'rumah'. Kata Pak Kim, yang bengkelnya masih beroperasi, keluarga mereka telah pindah. Seungyoun menyerah.

Lembar baru kehidupannya mengantarnya pada impian masa kecilnya, mengarungi samudra. Selepas mengulang setahun terakhir SMA, Seungyoun mengambil kuliah komunikasi di kampung halaman mamanya. Kemudian bekerja sebagai asisten fotografer alam, atas kecintaan barunya pada dunia fotografi. Tak tanggung-tanggung fotografer yang dia ikuti adalah yang jam terbangnya tinggi.

Pekerjaannya membawanya keliling dunia. Di tahun ketiganya bekerja dia diangkat jadi fotografer utama sebuah majalah gaya hidup internasional yang berpusat pada rubrik perjalanan. Spesialisasinya tentu, destinasi wisata bahari. Tahun kemarin buku tips perjalanan yang dia susun, dirilis.

Semua akan bilang kehidupannya menyenangkan. Sudah kerjaannya liburan, dibayar pula. Bahkan impian lainnya untuk mempunyai rumah dekat pantai bisa dia lampaui; satu di Phuket, satu di Miyako-jima. Betul. Seungyoun sangat bersyukur atas kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Hingga kabar bahagia datang dari mamanya tiga bulan lalu, yang memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Untuk dirinya yang pulang setahun dua kali, kadang bila beruntung tiga kali, mamanya mewanti-wanti agar dia tinggal lebih lama untuk kali ini. Maka sebagai anak yang baik Seungyoun mengatur jadwalnya serapi mungkin agar bisa pulang dan tinggal selama musim panas tahun ini.

Pulang.

Seungyoun memandang langit-langit kamar rumah pantainya di Phuket usai menyusun permohonan cutinya. Stiker _glow-in-the-dark_ sistem tata surya yang hampir identik dengan yang selalu dilihatnya di rumah beratap biru (hey, Pluto sudah bukan planet) balik menatapnya. Dia kira dia menyerah. Namun rindu selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana.

Apakah dia sudah bahagia? Sudah. Apakah bahagianya sudah sempurna? Belum.

Di hatinya masih ada vakum.

Secara impulsif, dia menambah cutinya seminggu lebih awal untuk pulang. Untuk akhirnya memberanikan diri mencari 'rumah'nya. Dimulai dari kampung halaman.

Seungyoun mengemudikan mobil sewaannya, meninggalkan tempat persemayaman ayahnya di perbatasan kota. Jalanan cukup banyak yang berubah, membuatnya nyaris tersesat. Tapi untung blok rumahnya masih sama. Rumah lamanya telah berubah menjadi lahan parkir. Kebetulan. Jadi dia memarkirkan mobilnya disitu, dan memilih untuk berkeliling dengan kaki.

Rumah beratap biru di seberang kini berpagar tembok. Seungyoun hanya bisa melihat atapnya yang menyembul indah dengan perubahan sedikit pada bangunannya, lebih modern.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah SMA-nya, yang dekat dengan taman bermain dengan barisan pohon kamelia. Seungyoun berhenti sejenak memandangi taman yang ketika usianya delapan terlihat sangat besar. Siang itu ramai oleh anak-anak yang berlarian. Terlihat beberapa orang tua kelelahan mengejar anak-anak kecil yang lincah.

Sebuah bola biru yang menyentuh ujung sepatunya membuyarkan perhatian. Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar tujuh tahun menghampirinya takut-takut. Wajar sih, dia memakai pakaian serba hitam hari itu. Ditendangnya pelan agar bola itu kembali ke pemiliknya.

“Makasih, tuan!” senyum anak perempuan itu lebar sekali, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

“Jin-ah... kubilang jangan main sampai keluar!” panggil seorang pria dari belakang anak itu. Tergopoh menghampiri dengan tangannya yang merogoh kantong jasnya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelap keringat sang anak.

Aneh rasanya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, dia kembali tenggelam dalam iris coklat itu. Segala fitur wajah yang masih dia hafal diluar kepala, masih membuatnya terpesona. Garis wajahnya lebih tegas dari saat mereka terakhir bertemu menunjukan kedewasaan.

'Dia', dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri, mendongak kala sang anak menunjuk ke arahnya yang telah mengembalikan bola biru milik anak itu. 'Dia', Sejin _nya_.

××

“Pokoknya mainnya jangan keluar dari gerbang itu ya, sayang. Terus hati-hati lihat sekitarnya!”

“Eung!”

“ _Good_!”

Lee Jin-ah, nama anak perempuan itu, pun lanjut bermain. Sejin berbalik menemuinya yang duduk di kursi taman. Mendudukkan diri di sisi kirinya yang kosong.

Beberapa menit mereka hanya memandang sekitar; sekitar kirinya untuk Seungyoun. Angin berhembus meniup rambut ikal Sejin. Ada keinginan untuknya menelusuri pelipis yang tersembunyi.

Sejin berdeham, mengurungkan tangannya yang hampir bergerak. “Tinggal di mana sekarang?” tanya Sejin canggung.

“Uhm... nomaden? Kerjaanku jalan-jalan soalnya.”

“Oh? Kerja apa?”

“Fotografer... Kadang ngisi rubrik _travelling_ di majalah, kamu tau majalah ini nggak...” Seungyoun menyebutkan nama majalah tempatnya bekerja.

“Wah... keren tuh. Enak ya, jalan-jalan terus?”

“K-kamu... juga jalan-jalan nggak sih? Jadi masuk akademi aviasi kan?” Seungyoun takut-takut membahas impian masa lalu.

“Iya... tapi aku nggak bisa jalan-jalan. Kerjaanku ngelihatin pesawat datang dan pergi...” Sejin memandang ke arah langit.

“Kamu nggak jadi pilot?”

“Nggak... Nggak bisa jadi pilot kalau takut naik pesawat.”

”...Kok?”

Sejin tersenyum getir, “Aku nyaris mati di pesawat. Tahun keduaku sekolah, pesawat yang kunaiki pendaratan darurat. Jadi trauma. Tapi aku masih suka pesawat jadi aku banting setir jadi _Flight Operation Officer_.”

Seungyoun termenung, banyak hal bisa terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin dulu dia yang paling mengenal Sejin, tapi kini ada banyak kisah yang mungkin Seungyoun tidak akan berkesempatan untuk tahu.

“Terus, kamu kok tiba-tiba kembali?”

“Uhm... Mama mau nikah lagi...”

“Oh! Mama sehat? Kapan mau nikah?”

“Sehat banget, akhirnya mama bisa bahagia lagi. Nikahnya nanti bulan Juli...”

“Syukurlah,” Sejin menghembuskan napasnya lega. “Lalu kamu?” lanjutnya.

“Aku?”

“Apa kamu bahagia?”

Seungyoun mulai paham. Sejak tadi mereka hanya mengulur waktu untuk basa-basi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sendiri takut harus bicara apa jika bukan Sejin yang memulai.

“Mungkin...? Kamu?” jawabnya ragu.

“ _Could've been better... if certain someone did not suddenly dissappear_ ,” Sejin akhirnya menatapnya. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

_Ah, tentu saja._

“Jin-.”

“Waktu kamu pergi, aku marah. Marah banget. Kamu udah ingkar banyak hal ke aku,” Sejin masih menguncinya dalam tatapan, “tapi aku nggak bisa benci kamu.”

Seungyoun mengalihkan pandangannya, perasaan bersalah atas keputusan di masa mudanya masih berkecamuk.

“Aku nyariin kamu. Kamu kayak lenyap gitu aja. Sampai akhirnya aku nyerah...”

Hatinya mencelos. Tapi Seungyoun paham. Ini yang dia inginkan, Sejin melanjutkan hidup lebih baik tanpanya.

”...tapi ketika aku pikir aku udah nyerah, semua hal di dunia kayak ngetawain aku. Semuanya ngingetin aku ke kamu. Kamu yang pernah jadi duniaku,” Sejin berpaling, memandang perosotan yang berbentuk rumah tak jauh dari mereka, “Kadang aku berpikir, apa aku masih menjadi 'rumah'mu?”

Seungyoun diingatkan kembali bahwa kata 'rumah' dalam kamus hidupnya berasosiasi dengan sosok di sampingnya.

”... Masih... Masih, Jin. Selalu, dan selamanya.”

Seungyoun memberanikan diri menatap iris coklat itu lagi, yang juga balik menatapnya dalam.

“Tapi aku udah terlambat ya, Jin? 'Rumah'nya udah ada yang nempatin?”

Dipandanginya gadis kecil yang sibuk bermain bola dengan beberapa anak lain di dekat kotak pasir. Ada hal yang membangkitkan nostalgia melihat sosok gadis kecil itu.

“Maksudnya?”

“Jin-ah.”

Sejin terhenyak, kerutan di dahinya kentara. “Bentar...” Sejin memijit pelipisnya, “Kayaknya kamu salah paham deh...”

Gantian Seungyoun yang memandangnya bertanya-tanya.

“Kamu ngira Jin-ah itu anakku?” tanya Sejin.

Seungyoun mengangguk pelan, membuat Sejin tergelak. Pemandangan Sejin yang tertawa lepas membawa perasaan hangat. Sejin _nya_ masih sama.

“Jin-ah itu, anak abangku...”

Sejin kembali tertawa melihat Seungyoun mengerjap lucu menyadari kesalahpahamannya. Di sela tawanya, Sejin menjelaskan soal abangnya yang membeli kembali rumah beratap biru di seberang jalan. Sedang Sejin dan orangtuanya menetap di dekat bandara.

“Hari ini, nggak tahu kenapa rasanya ingin main kesini. Waktu lihat kamu berdiri di depan taman tadi, aku pikir aku berhalusinasi,” diujung mata Sejin ada setitik air mata, entah bekas tertawa tadi atau bermakna lain, “Tapi ternyata itu beneran kamu.”

Jemari Sejin merasuk ke sela-sela jemarinya. Punggung tangannya dikecup bibir yang selalu dia rindu.

“Jadi 'rumah'nya masih punya kamu.”

Mereka berpandangan. Seungyoun menyibak rambut ikal Sejin agar dia bisa melihat netra Sejin dengan jelas, bertukar samudra di iris mereka. Samudra yang menghanyutkan. Yang masih menyimpan rasa yang dia kira sudah tenggelam.

Dan disitu, Seungyoun akhirnya menemukan jalannya kembali.

“Aku pulang.”

Kali ini Seungyoun tidak akan ingkar, karena ada Sejin yang menyambutnya.

“Aku pulang, Jin.”

×end×


End file.
